The Dating Game
by rockhotch31
Summary: The love bug has bitten the upper tier of the BAU. Will it rub off on someone else? This is a stand alone FF. However, it involves my OMC Zach Hotchner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy peeps! Back again with some more fun and in my comfort zone. It feels good. Hope you all enjoy this. I had loads of fun writing it.**

**As always, this is a completely written fanfic. You will get a chapter a day, FF willing. And for those of you that follow me, you know I keep that promise.**

**All the CM characters are the rights of Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**This is for you JadenSmith!**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach and Jack Hotchner walked into the Huntington Metro stop at 3:30 on a Friday afternoon. With the usual home bound rush beginning early to start the weekend, Zach reached for Jack's hand. Jack took it with a smile. Zach smiled back, thinking back to a couple of weeks ago when the brothers had butted heads again.

"_Lately Jack has been developing big boy-itis," Zach reported to Aaron. He recounted what happened when they had gone shopping for school clothes at Kohl's._

_When Aaron had spoken to Jack about it, he looked at his dad. "I'm going into second grade dad, and I'll be eight soon," he defended._

_Aaron smiled. "I know that Jack. But Zach is responsible for you; and I want him buddy, I expect him, to be extra careful with you when then two of you are out around people. Jack, I know you're getting to be a big boy. But what Zach asks you to do is protect you. Please do what he asks."_

"_OK dad," Jack smiled._

All the passengers spilled off the Metro cars and the train moved on to its next stop. Jack looked at Zach. "Where's Beth?"

Zach shrugged. "We know her train from New York City arrived. Maybe she couldn't catch this Metro. She'll probably be on the next one," he smiled. Just then, his cell buzzed in his pocket. Zach pulled it out and read the message. _Z, waiting on next Metro._ Since the station was clearing out of people, Zach let Jack's hand go and showed him the message.

Jack smiled. "Just like you thought Zach." The two boys sat down on a row of connected chairs in the station, with Jack looking around, asking questions, as usual.

Zach reflected a bit. Beth Clemmons was a much-needed godsend in his dad's life. And Zach admitted to himself, great with him and Jack. She didn't push herself off as the nurturing mother type. Yet, using her female gentleness, she was wonderful with them. Both the boys knew they could never love her like they did their mother. However, she had earned their respect and the love they gave to her. Jack, of course, was closer to her. Yet, the relationship she had built with Zach was one that he deeply appreciated and he was glad she was coming for the weekend. _Dad needs this_, he thought with a smile, answering another of Jack's questions.

-00CM00-

David Rossi walked past Aaron Hotchner's office to leave for the weekend. He noticed Aaron putting his briefcase in order, shutting down his Bureau laptop. Obviously, he was getting ready to leave as well. _He's got something going on, leaving at four o'clock_ he smiled to himself and stuck his head in the door. "You leaving early too?"

Hotch smiled. "Yeah; Beth is coming down this weekend." He glanced at his watch. "As a matter of fact, she's probably already at home. She took the afternoon off and was coming on the train. Zach and Jack are picking her up at the Huntington Metro stop."

"Getting some loving this weekend," Dave asked with a smile.

Aaron looked at him. "Dave, I'm a profiler trained by you." He smiled. "Why does that smile of yours tell me I'm not going to be the only one?"

"'Cause you're not," he smiled, pointing at Aaron, acknowledging his skill. "Erin's kids are spending the weekend with their dad. She's spending the weekend at the house." Aaron smiled as he moved around his desk to head out his door. He shut and locked it. They moved down the steps together.

JJ, Prentiss, Alex and Reid looked up at the two of them. "Does this mean we can escape early as well," Emily eagerly asked.

Hotch nodded. "With the hours we put in this week on the latest case, absolutely."

Jayje looked at Emily, with a smile. "Don't have to tell me twice," she said, closing a file.

"I'm in on that," Reid smiled. "There's a Doctor Who marathon on the BBC channel this weekend."

Emily picked up her interoffice phone and pushed a button, as Hotch and Dave made their way to the elevators. "PG, the bosses are leaving. Grab Morgan. We're out of here for the weekend."

Alex put her cellphone to her ear. "James, I'm on my way home," she smiled.

In the elevator together, Hotch looked at Dave. "Want to get together later this weekend?"

"Sure," he smiled. "How 'bout Sunday; you all can come over and swim."

"Sounds like a plan to me Big Dog," Aaron smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, the BAU was devoid of its number one profiling team.

-00CM00-

Hotch walked into the house thirty minutes later and got his huge hug from Jack. Beth was next and they shared a tender moment together. "It's been too long Hotchner," she smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "Five weeks, but who's counting." He tugged off his suit coat, his tie already undone and the collar of his dress shirt unbuttoned. He walked into the kitchen to look a Zach browning some hamburger.

"What's up," he questioned his oldest son.

"I'm making tater tot casserole for Jack and me for supper," he smiled, giving his dad a hug.

Aaron pulled out of the hug. "What about Beth and me?"

Zach smiled. "Dad, you just said it; it's been five weeks. Its date night for the two of you; I've got the fort and the squirt."

"You sure," Aaron asked. He knew that Zach lately would always go out on a Friday night, given the chance.

"Positive dad," Zach smiled. "Tomorrow night, the munchkin is on the two of you."

"Deal," Aaron said. "Hey buddy can you do me a favor," Aaron asked looking at Jack.

"Sure dad," Jack smiled, still cuddled up with Beth. He needed that.

"Go out to the garage and grab two beers for Zach and me from the fridge."

Beth rubbed his head. "Make that three Jack," she smiled.

"Got it," he smiled, tearing off to the garage.

"Jack, don't you dare run back with them," Zach said. "Or I'll make you eat a cold meat sandwich for dinner." That was not a Jack favorite and they heard him laugh as he opened the door to go into the garage. The three in the kitchen laughed as well.

"Thanks Zach," Beth smiled. "We really do appreciate it."

Zach smiled back at her. "It's all good Beth." He looked his dad in the eye. "Just don't hammer the headboard of your bed against the wall too loud later," he evilly grinned. "And protection; always be protected," he added with a laugh. Beth roared as Aaron blushed a million colors of red.

"You are so busted Hotchner," she said, still laughing. Zach laughed pointing at her and turned the hamburger he was browning over in the skillet.

"Shit, I never thought I'd get the sex talk back from my own son," Aaron grumbled. He grabbed a beer bottle Jack was bringing into the kitchen and headed to his bedroom to change. Jack handed the other two to Zach. He uncapped the first one, handing it to Beth with a smile and wink. He uncapped the second and took a drink.

"You are good Zach," Beth smiled.

He shrugged at her with his naughty smile, laughing. "I have my moments." They clinked beer bottle necks.

-00CM00-

Jack and Zach, as much time as they spent together during the summer, had a great night. They laughed and played hard in the backyard. Zach sent up Jack's soccer net and worked on Jack's skills. Yet, as Zach chased Jack into the shower, he noticed that Jack was getting very tired. He knew what that brought. _Hell, I face that same demon as well when I'm tired._

He tucked Jack into bed, they said prayers together and Jack conked out like a light. Zach moved to his den downstairs and turned on his TV to watch the end of the of the Braves baseball game. When that finished, he started flipping channels a bit to the west coast games. He settled into the Dodger's game. _I hope Harry is watching as well_, he thought. Moments later, his cellphone on the coffee table he had his legs sprawled out across, buzzed with a text. He picked it up, looked at the message with a smile, and hit a button to make a call.

"Hey you," he smiled. He talked for a bit until he heard Jack coming down the steps.

"I've gotta go; sorry. I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he looked at Jack, with tears in his eyes. "It's Jack; he's waking up from a nightmare; I've gotta take care of this." He smiled, walking to Jack, listening a bit more. "Thanks for understanding." He ended the call, slipped his cellphone into the pocket of his basketball shorts he was wearing and pulled Jack into his strong arms. "It's OK bro. I'm here. And the monster isn't. Dad and I took care of him." Zach sat down with on his couch and rubbed Jack's back, while Jack laid against his chest. Five minutes later, Zach lovingly tucked Jack into his own bed, rubbing his blonde hair. "You can hang out here until dad and Beth get home," he smiled. Jack, again, in the comfort of his big brother's bed, was out like a light.

Aaron and Beth walked into the house five minutes later. They both immediately went up the steps to check on Jack. They noticed his bed was empty with the covers thrown over and looked at each other and shared a sad smile. They went back down the hall and down the steps to Zach's lair.

Zach was once again sprawled out his long legs across the coffee table that Haley had in their living room at the old house. They didn't need to look at the TV. Both of them knew Zach would have a baseball game on. Aaron looked at him. "_The_ nightmare?"

Zach nodded. "And probably my fault dad; I wore him out pretty bad," he smiled. He recounted to the two them their activities for the night.

Beth looked at Aaron. "Which means he'll be the hungry machine in the morning."

Zach pointed at her. "Sorry; we had a lot of fun."

Aaron softly shook his head. "That's OK Zach; thanks son," he smiled, walking into Zach's bedroom. He came back out with a sleeping Jack snuggled on his shoulder. "Don't be up too late Zach," he said.

Zach evilly smiled at his dad. "You want me sleeping sometime soon?"

"Good night Zach; I love you," Aaron said, making his way to the steps to put Jack in his own bed.

Zach winked at Beth and gave her a hug. "Did you two have a good time," he asked with a smile.

Beth returned the hug and rubbed his chest. "Yes, we did. Thanks again Zach; we really needed it."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Good night Beth." Tormenting his dad in Zach's world was allowed. He wouldn't do that to Beth.

"Good night Zach." She followed Aaron up the steps.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach woke to the smell of breakfast sausages browning in the kitchen. He rolled out of bed pulling on his current pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt he pulled out of his dresser drawer. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing the hairs on his stomach with his left hand, as only a male teenager could do. With his right hand, he scratched the stubble on his face with a yawn as he reached into the fridge.

Aaron looked at him, shook his head, and pulled a glass out of the cupboard for Zach to pour his apple juice into. Zach cracked a small smile. "Thanks dad."

"Are you awake?" Hotch asked.

Zach shook his head. "Nope dad; just hungry."

"Me too Z-man," Jack smiled at him. "Thanks bro for last night."

Zach yawned deeply again. "No worries bro," he smiled, rubbing Jack's head. "I rock….."

"I roll," Jack smiled. Beth smiled at the boys as Aaron did as well and got pancakes cooking. The boys ate heartily. Zach, with his belly full, walked back down to his lair, thanking Beth and his dad for breakfast. He stripped back down to his boxers, climbed into his bed and conked back out. Jack having _the_ nightmare had brought his own back on. Yet, he battled the demon alone. But he needed more sleep.

Aaron looked at Beth as they finished eating, both the boys gone from the kitchen. He sadly shook his head. "If Jack had it, Zach probably did too." Beth just shook her head as well. They cleaned up the kitchen and rounded up Jack to go for a bike ride.

While they were getting ready to leave, Jack looked at his dad. "Dad, what's up with Zach?"

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Every now and then I see him talking on his phone and he always has this funny little smile."

Beth looked at Aaron with her own smile. Aaron smiled at her and then Jack. "I sure it's just a special friend of his Jack." Jack shrugged and they set off down the driveway.

Zach, as he stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom in his clean boxers, shaving to his standards, not his father's, heard his cellphone ring. By the quiet in the house, he knew he was the only one home. He walked to get it off the coffee table, looking at the caller ID.

He smiled. "Hey Uncle Dave; wassup?"

"Zach I need your help."

"Uncle Dave?"

"I need you and your truck; I'm sorry if I'm waking you up."

Zach smiled. "No worries Uncle Dave. I just got out of the shower and doing my version of shaving that pisses dad off. Do I assume this means some heavy lifting on my part as well?"

"That's right kid," Dave smiled.

"Give me about fifteen minutes Uncle Dave."

"You got it Zach."

Zach, when he finished shaving, pulled on a pair of cargo shorts, grabbed his Braves t-shirt and slipped on his pair of Nike flip flops. He stuck his wallet in the back left pocket, like his dad, and headed up the steps. Walking into the kitchen, he pulled a note pad and pen from its space and left a message. _Hey Dad and Beth; Uncle Dave has me on project. See ya soon; cell with me if you need me. Z_

Zach headed to the garage and got in his truck, pushing a button on his cellphone. Dave Rossi answered on the other end. "I'm on my way Uncle Dave."

"Thanks Zach." Five minutes later, Zach pulled into Dave's driveway. He was waiting for him and climbed into the cab of Zach's truck. "I appreciate this Zach," he smiled as Zach backed out of the driveway. He noticed the extra vehicle next to the garage and wickedly smiled at Dave, who smugly smiled back.

"Uncle Dave, give me a clue," Zach said, pulling down the street.

"The outdoor fireplace I ordered at the Home Depot is in."

"Outdoor fireplace?"

"Yeah, Erin loves the fireplace and suggested I get one for the patio in the backyard," he explained.

Zach looked at Dave. "Erin suggested it?" Dave nodded. Zach got the wicked smile again. "You're more pussy whipped than dad," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up and drive," Dave growled. Zach just laughed harder. After they had arrived at the store and did all the necessary checkout stuff, they went to the truck, got in and Zach drove around back to the pick-up zone. They walked in the doors and the associate pointed at the box.

Zach just looked at the size of the box and then Dave. "You just had to buy the biggest and the best, didn't you?"

"That's right," Dave smiled.

Zach walked over to the box. "Good thing the box has openings on the side for our hands or this would be a bitch to carry," he observed, putting his hands in one side. "Come ol' man, you're not getting any younger." Dave just glared at him. Zach gave him the BS smile.

"Damn, it is a load," Dave grunted. They got it loaded in the back of Zach's pick up and drove back.

They returned less than an hour later with Zach helping Dave carry the box to the back patio. After they sat it down, Zach went to Dave's garage and came out with a screwdriver to pry up the packing staples the box had on the top. Dave looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you put this thing together."

"Thanks Zach," Dave smiled, "I can do that." Just then Erin Strauss joined them letting Mudg out as well, comfortably dressed down that surprised Zach.

"Chief Strauss," he nodded in greeting.

"Zach," she smiled, "I'm off duty. Erin works."

Zach smiled. "OK; easy enough to remember," he winked. She smiled. "Now back to the dummy," he said, looking at Dave. "Uncle Dave I'm going to help you put this together now, because," he said, pulling out the directions, "I'm a new school man. You, being old school, will try to do it without this," he said, shaking the directions in his face, "you'll mess it up and be calling me an hour from now to come over and help you get it apart and together the right way. So we're going to do it the right way the first time."

Erin looked at Zach. "He's one of those?"

"He's the worst," Zach smiled at her. He pointed to Dave's "Cadillac Weber" as Zach called it. "You should have seen the mess he made of that; took me an hour just to get back to square one." Erin laughed, sat down and watched them put it together, the three of them chatting as Zach started in, doing most of the work. Mudg, after running off to do his business, came on the patio and curled up next to Erin's lounge chair. Erin would occasionally rub Mudg's back. Zach smiled at that.

About fifteen minutes in, his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket thinking it was his dad. He looked at the caller ID, and smiled a bit. "I'm going to take this Uncle Dave; don't touch a thing until I get back." He walked inside the house.

Dave looked at him standing in the kitchen. "Finally," he sighed.

"David," Erin questioned.

"He's finally got a girlfriend. I was beginning to worry," he smiled.

Zach came out a few minutes later and picked up the directions. "Where were we?"

Dave looked at him. "What's her name?"

"Huh, Uncle Dave?"

"Zach, it's English. What. Is. Her. Name?"

Zach gave Dave a look with his small smile on one side of his mouth. _Damn he just looked like Aaron_ Dave thought. He was also blushing a bit. "Now you're busted kid; spit it out."

Zach smiled a bit. "Her name is Caleigh."

###

**A/N: Home Depot is one of the many home fix it mega-stores in the States.**

**Caleigh is pronounced CAL-ee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry folks. I'm going to get dark and angsty on you in a hurry. But just for a bit.**

Chapter 3

Dave smiled at him and winked at Erin. "And…"

Zach looked at his uncle with his Cheshire cat grin. "I know the BAU motto: paybacks are a bitch." He looked at Strauss. "Sorry Erin."

She shook her head. "I've got my own son, a couple years younger than you. You're language is mild compared to his."

He shrugged at Dave. "We're just," he paused to think, putting the tool down he was using. "I dunno how to describe it Uncle Dave; taking baby steps." He paused again and Dave could see him gathering his thoughts. "Caleigh has trust issues, which I completely understand." He looked at Dave.

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "Talk to me Zach." Dave had, and probably always would be Zach's closest confidante.

Zach was in his catcher's crouch, with Dave sitting on the end of the chaise lounge that Erin was in. He looked Dave in the eyes and then shook his head. "Caleigh is Lisa's cousin. You know, Stan's girlfriend." Dave nodded. "The two of them tried to set us up when I started school here after mom died." He rose to his feet, rubbing his hand through his hair. "But she already had a boyfriend and wasn't interested. And that hurt." Dave looked at him. Zach gave him a soft smile. "I'm Aaron Hotchner's son: I took one look and I knew." Dave softly smiled as well, knowing Aaron and Haley's history.

"It took about…" Zach paused, thinking, "four months to know the real story. Pete called me on a Sunday afternoon and asked if dad still had his law license. I said 'yeah'. Pete says 'I may need a lawyer'." Dave looked at him with concern. He knew Pete Stanlovsky was a stand up man just like Zach. That was why they became best friends.

"I made Pete tell me everything. I couldn't go to dad if I didn't know the whole story." Dave and Erin both nodded, knowing his father. "He and Lisa had tried to set me up with Caleigh hoping she'd break up with the asshole," he snuck a peek at Erin who softly smiled, shaking her head, "because they knew how he was treating her." Dave looked at Zach, who was beginning to pace a bit. _Another Hotchner trait_ Dave thought.

"The asshole came from a wealthy family and thought he could have his way with any girl. He was aggressive, and Caleigh had the bruises to show for it; which Lisa noticed." Zach paced some more. "Anyway, the night before Pete called me, the four of them were at the same party, by coincidence. Pete went outside to get some air and heard Caleigh screaming for help. He pulled the asshole off her as he was trying to rape her. He yelled at Pete, 'I can do what I want with my girl' and took a swing at Pete." Zach slightly smiled. "Pete decked him, breaking his jaw."

Dave smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked Stan."

"Anyway, the next day, the asshole was in the hospital waiting to get his jaw wired while his parents were raising hell in the Annandale PD. The PD called Pete and asked him if he would come down and answer some questions; and because he wasn't 18, to bring a parent along. Pete told Mama and Papa the whole story and they believed him. As Papa was driving Pete to the PD, he called Lisa. Lisa texted Caleigh what was happening. And then that's when he called me."

"Zach, what happened," Erin asked with concern.

"Pete came over that night and told me the rest of the story." Zach slightly smiled. "It seems things in the Annandale squad room became testy in a hurry. The asshole's parents started throwing all sort of shit around, trying to bully the cops with their wealth and status. They live in Arlington. Papa Stanlovsky takes bullshit from absolutely no one; especially when it comes to his family." Dave warmly smiled, knowing the senior Peter Stanlovsky as well.

"The cops asked Pete if he hit the asshole. Pete said 'happily' and told the cops what had happened. I guess a damn melee almost broke out. As the cops were separating everyone to get their statements, Caleigh walked in the door with her parents. She told the cops what happened, looked the asshole's parents in the eye and told them if they pressed charges against Pete, she would press charges against their son, with Pete as her witness." He smiled at Dave and Erin. "Care to guess how dat all ended," Zach smiled, mimicking Dave's accent.

"Good for Caleigh," Dave smiled. "I like her already."

"I agree David; so many rapes and attempted rapes go unreported. The women are just too scared. She's a brave young woman."

Zach smiled at the both of them for their support. "But that was three years ago. Caleigh was not going to jump into the dating pool again."

Dave softly smiled at one of the three boys he loved. "What changed that?"

Zach shook his head with soft smile. "God, fate; hell Uncle Dave, I don't know who to chalk it up to." He paused. "Scratch that; I know exactly who."

Dave pointed at him, rubbing Erin's leg. "The first one you mentioned Zach."

Zach smiled and nodded his head. "I'm walking into the Student Union at GM, going to get some lunch. I'm texting with dad; you all were out on a case. Out of the corner of my eye, I see this girl walking up to the door at the same time, and open it for her." He smiled.

"It was Caleigh," Dave smiled.

"David, let Zach tell the story," Erin said rubbing his shoulder.

Zach smiled at the two of them, crouching back down to put the fireplace together. "We had lunch together; mainly small talk. Lisa had told her about mom and she asked about that and how Jack and I were doing. But it was the Friday before finals and we were already in the NCAA tournament. She told me she knew, but asked for my phone number." Dave smiled at Erin.

Zach smiled. "She called me the day after my birthday. We met at a park and talked while we walked. She's still very singed around the edges when it comes to dating. I can't blame her. So it's a work in progress to get her to trust me."

"Looks like to me though Zach, you're making some progress," Dave smiled at Zach and Erin.

"Yeah, Uncle Dave we are," Zach smiled. "We're still doing the movie bit, which has been putting a serious dent in my wallet. But I don't care; and no Uncle Dave, I won't take a cent from you on that one." Dave looked at Erin with a smile. Working on getting the final parts of the fireplace together, Zach looked at Dave. "However, I think I'm ready to pull out my hole ace."

Dave smiled with curiosity, helping Zach put the chimney on the four foot Red Ember Smokestack Rubbed Bronze outdoor fireplace. "Which is," Dave asked.

Zach wickedly smiled at Dave. "Some poker player you are." Erin looked at Zach. He smiled at them both. "The squirt; my brother."

"Atta boy," Dave proudly smiled.

###

**A/N: Pete "decking" the scum bag is Pete giving the guy a knuckle sandwich, as in a closed fist punch, putting him on the ground.**

**GM is George Mason University is where Zach is going to college.**

**The Red Ember etc. I'm not even going to try and describe it. Google it. It has David Rossi written **_**all **_**over it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, following and favorite story alerts. I really appreciate the support. It's huge for me to know how I'm doing. You my reader's rock.**

***looks at watch* Yes, spedreder, I'm late. Sorry luvs.**

Chapter 4

The Hotchner boys with Beth joined Dave and Erin on Sunday. Erin took great satisfaction in watching Aaron playing with his sons in David's pool. She knew she had put Aaron, and more importantly Zach through hell after Haley died. Yet, they didn't hold that against her and welcomed her into the family they all had forged together.

Erin Strauss knew she make into the "bigs" as Zach would say when Jack shyly called her "Erin". Aaron Hotchner beamed at his youngest son and nodded to her. She smiled brightly back. Erin roared at Aaron and Zach going at each other in the pool while Beth was playing with Jack in the shallow end.

Dave rubbed her shoulder with a smile. "That's always fun to see. Aaron, when he's home, obviously spends most of his time with Jack." Erin looked at him with a question. Dave smiled. "It's OK Erin; Zach understands. But that's why this quality time with his oldest son is always so special," he smiled. Erin Strauss smiled her approval.

Aaron and Zach rough-housed a bit more, both of them being competitive, and then broke out together in deep laughter, sharing a hug. It was side of Aaron Hotchner that Erin Strauss had never seen before. Nor his scars from Foyet's attack; that had shook her for a bit. Aaron swam to the shallow end to spend some time with Jack and Beth. Zach pulled himself out of the pool and looked at Dave, reaching for a towel.

He pointed at the clock Dave had in the area. "You want me to grill chicken for dinner or not?" he smiled at Dave.

Dave smiled. "Go Big Dog."

Zach smiled. "No Uncle Dave; you will always be the Big Dog. I'm just the pup that has learned too much," he smiled. Erin laughed.

Zach fired up Dave's "Cadillac Weber". Dave looked at him. "You rode over with dad and Beth?"

Zach nodded. Dave walked into the garage and grabbed four beers for himself, Aaron, Beth and Zach from his beer fridge. He uncapped the first one and handed it to Zach.

Zach looked at him, while reaching for it. "Zach, my demons are mine, not yours," Erin said. "I know David; he wouldn't do that if your dad didn't approve." Zach smiled at her.

"I know the rules; I'm underage. I don't drink and drive."

"Zach," Erin Strauss smiled, "that's why your dad does that for you. You've earned his trust," she smiled. "Goodness knows how you take of Jack proves that," she sincerely smiled.

She got a shoulder rub from Zach. "Thanks Erin," he sincerely smiled back at her. "I appreciate that." She put her hand on his, smiling. Zach gave her shoulder another rub.

They all had a wonderful late afternoon and evening and ate too well. Zach, as always, grilled the chicken to perfection. And he had some fun "grilling" the two couples as well with his sharp sense of humor. Even Erin Strauss got a few of his zingers.

-00CM-

By ten Tuesday morning, the team was in the air.

Thursday afternoon, Jack and Zach were spending some time in a nearby park, playing Frisbee fetch with Mudgie. The park allowed Mudg more room to run. Mudg loved to do that and happily barked as Zach sent it sailing again. Mudg tracked it down and caught it in the air. "Way to go Mudg," Jack happily yelled. Mudg ran back to him and then played hard to get with Jack trying to get the Frisbee. You could almost see Mudg smiling with Jack laughing chasing him around, trying to get the Frisbee.

All of a sudden, Mudg stopped, dropped the Frisbee and barked a warning at Zach. Zach turned to see Caleigh walking towards them smiling. Jack noticed Mudg as well and turned. "Hey you," Zach said with a smile. "Glad you could join us."

Caleigh smiled. "It's a beautiful day, why not," she smiled, rubbing his back. "And I know you're sick of doing the movie thing," she eyed him with a smile.

Zach looked at Jack. "Jack, this is my friend Caleigh; Caleigh, this is my brother Jack."

She held out her hand and Jack shook it. "Nice to meet you Jack," she smiled crouching down to his level.

"You too Caleigh; you make Zach smile," Jack said. Zach blushed at bit which Caleigh noticed and softly laughed. Mudg was at Jack's side, standing guard.

"And this is Mudgie, Caleigh; we call him Mudg. Zach and me take care of him for Uncle Dave when he and dad have to go out with the team."

Caleigh brightly smiled at Jack and her hand out, palm up to Mudg. He took a sniff and barked his "hi" wagging his tail. Caleigh rubbed him behind his ear.

Zach laughed. "Now you have a friend for life." Caleigh looked at him. "That's Mudg's sweet spot," he smiled.

Caleigh picked up Mudg's Frisbee and sent it flying. Mudg took off after it barking. Jack looked at her. "You're a girl and you can throw a Frisbee like that?"

Zach laughed. "Jack, Caleigh plays on the GM soccer team. She's got game."

"I play soccer too," Jack joyfully enthused. They shared a high five as Mudg tracked down the Frisbee.

The four of them had a wonderful time in the park. Jack, even growing like he was and Mudg with his age, both began to tire a bit. They all led Mudg to a water fountain, with Zach spraying the water over the side for Mudg to get a drink. Caleigh and Jack laughed at Mudg. Yet Jack didn't want to go home yet, so Zach took him to the swings and soon had his brother soaring, with Jack laughing. Caleigh laughed as well sitting on the grass watching the brothers with Mudg sitting next to her, getting some more attention to his sweet spot.

As they moved to leave, Zach looked at Caleigh. "You wanna come to house for dinner? I made a big batch of chili this morning," he smiled.

"You can cook," Caleigh teased with a question.

"I'll have you know I'm the primary cook around the house. Dad has no imagination," he smiled.

"That's for sure," Jack added, rolling his eyes at Caleigh. She laughed as the brothers shared their home run high five routine.

Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. "I'd love to," she said, looking at him. "Really, but Thursday's are mom's late night at work. I'm my dad and Caleb's cook tonight." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for asking," she sincerely smiled.

"I understand," Zach said with a smile. He put Mudg on his leash, handing it to Jack and the three of them walked Caleigh to her car.

When they got there, Caleigh looked at Zach and Jack with a smile. "Such gentlemen," she smiled.

"That's us," Jack said. Zach rolled his eyes. Caleigh laughed.

"Talk to you tomorrow," he asked. "Dad should be home unless another case pops up."

Caleigh softly kissed his lips. "Either way; let's get together this weekend."

Zach smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Nice meeting you Jack," Caleigh smiled rubbing his shoulder. Mudg barked. Caleigh laughed. "You too Mudg." He barked again wagging his tail.

Zach got the door open for her after she unlocked it. As she got in and sat down, Zach pointed at the seatbelt. She smiled. Zach leaned into the vehicle and gave her a soft kiss. "Talk to you tomorrow." Caleigh rubbed his chest, buckled her seatbelt and Zach shut the door.

As the brothers walked to Zach's truck, Jack looked at Zach. "She's special, isn't she Zach?"

Zach smiled. "Yup bro, she is."

Jack slipped his hand into Zach's. "I like her. And dad will too."

"Thanks Jack," Zach smiled. "I hope so," he said looking at his brother, giving his hand a squeeze.

As Jack climbed into the backseat of Zach's pick-up with Mudg chasing in around him to lie on the backseat floor, Jack looked his big brother in the eye. "Mom would've liked her to," Jack smiled.

Zach rubbed his head as Jack buckled in. "Thanks bro; that means a lot," he deeply smiled.

-00CM-

The unsub the team was after wasn't going to win any prizes in the BAU database as being smart. It took the team, with their profile, some hard work by the locals, and Garcia's digging, had them winging back home late Thursday afternoon. They would all get a good night's sleep in their own beds; and another Friday in the office with a weekend looking at them.

Alex and Reid were in the front two top of seats, quietly in a deep conversation. Emily, JJ and Morgan were in the four top, playing a game of cards, having some fun. Hotch smiled at Dave sitting across from him in the back two top of seats hearing their laughter. He looked up from his reports to look at Dave reading a magazine article.

Hotch smiled. "I like hearing that," he softly said. "It tells me we won again; they know that and are relaxing."

"I do too Aaron," Dave softly smiled in agreement. He went back into his article knowing Aaron Hotchner too well. _That's the intro my friend. Get to Act One he thought_, smiling a bit. David Rossi knew what was coming out his best friend's mouth next.

Hotch noticed. "Dave?"

Dave smiled, putting the magazine down on the table. "Aaron, spit it out," he said.

Hotch hedged at bit, looking out the plane window and then back at Dave. "Jack has noticed some things with Zach, and I have as well." He paused. "I think Zach has a girlfriend."

Dave smiled. "Her name is Caleigh." Hotch looked at him nearly dumbfounded. "What Aaron? You don't want to know what Zach and I talk about together. I just hope you understand; there's some things you can't talk to a parent about. I'm glad I'm there for Zach."

"He told you?" Hotch asked.

"Yup; me and Erin both. It's a helluva story," he said seriously. "But that's for you to hear from your son." Dave looked at Hotch. "Aaron, I learned more about life from Uncle Willie than I ever did from my old man. That's just the way it is with fathers and sons. You've admitted the same to me. Haley's dad and you were the same way."

Aaron nodded his head in agreement. "Dave, I worry. She's his first. Is he in over his head?"

Dave softly smiled, shaking his head. "Nope; that oldest son of yours has his head, like always, screwed on exactly right." He smiled at Hotch. "When you hear the story, you'll understand. Aaron, please just don't bite him in the ass for talking to me first. Play dumb," Dave smiled.

Hotch smiled as well, shaking his head. "Which will take him exactly two seconds to see through."

Dave pointed at him with a smile. "Aaron, just know that Zach _is_ doing it right. You'll be very proud of him." He smiled and picked up his magazine. "And for the record Aaron, she sounds like an angel." Dave paused. "Just like his mother," he smiled at his friend.

-00CM-

The two senior profilers of the BAU walked into the house together. Zach, hearing the garage door going up, and knowing they were on the way, smiled and padded up the steps to the main level of their home. His dad and Uncle Dave walked in through the door to garage. Aaron looked at Zach, his tie and shirt collar undone and gave his oldest son a huge hug. "Everything OK?"

Zach smiled. "I literally tucked in Jack five minutes ago. He still might be awake but he had a workout today," Zach smiled at his dad. Aaron made a beeline to Jack's room.

Zach hugged Rossi as well. "Welcome home Big Dog," he smiled, giving Dave a hug.

Dave smiled at him, opening a beer for himself he had grabbed from the fridge in the garage. He set the one for Aaron on the kitchen counter. "Please tell me you have real food for us."

Zach smiled. "I made a big batch of chili this morning. I know it doesn't meet your spice standards with my stomach…"

Dave waved him off. "Sounds like heaven Zach."

Zach pulled the Tupperware container of Haley's he had in the fridge and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, loading it up for Dave. As it heated in the microwave, Zach pulled out the shredded cheddar cheese and sour cream from the fridge and Tabasco sauce from the cupboard for Dave. He set them all on the lunch counter, adding a spoon for Dave with a paper napkin as Dave sat down.

He looked Zach in the eye. "You play that hole ace of yours yet," Dave softly asked.

Zach smiled. "If Jack's awake yet, dad is getting an earful," he smiled.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled.

###

**A/N: Tupperware is a brand of plastics containers. They are the bomb.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave gave another look into Zach's eyes, softly smiling. "I need details Zachary. I'm a profiler."

Zach softly laughed. "It went just the way I hoped Uncle Dave," pulling the bowl of steaming hot chili out of the microwave. He set it in front of Dave. "I think the munchkin got me over the hump," he shyly smiled.

Aaron walked into Jack's room, silently kneeled down beside Jack's bed, and kissed his forehead. Jack's eyes popped open and he looked at him with a large yawn. "Hi dad; missed you."

Aaron kissed his forehead again. "I missed you too buddy," Aaron said rubbing his side. "How are you?"

Jack deeply yawned again. "Tired; Zach and me took Mudg to the park."

Aaron smiled, looking at Mudg completely conked out on Jack's bed. He hadn't even stirred when Hotch walked into Jack's room. He smiled. "I'd say you two wore Mudg out buddy," he smiled.

Jack yawned again with a smile. "Yup dad; we did. Caleigh helped," he shyly smiled.

"Caleigh," Aaron asked.

"Yeah, dad; Zach has a girlfriend," he smiled. "They even kissed. Twice."

Aaron fought the temptation to laugh. "What do you think about her?"

"Dad, she plays soccer at GM," Jack smiled. "And you should see how she throws a Frisbee. Her and Mudg are best friends already." Jack shyly smiled. "I sorta like her too. She makes Zach smile. And sometimes, his face turns red," Jack reported. "Is that good dad? I think so," Jack yawned.

Aaron kissed his forehead again. "I think that's way good buddy" Aaron tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night buddy." Jack didn't even answer him. He was lights out. Aaron lightly rubbed his hair, watching his youngest son drift off to the sandman.

"How'd Jack get along with Caleigh," Dave asked in the kitchen.

Zach smiled. "They hit it off; Caleigh is on the GM soccer team. I've got an in with her with the munchkin," Zach smiled. "And so did Mudg. Caleigh found his sweet spot behind his ear," Zach smiled.

"Zach, trust this and know you're doing it right," Dave advised.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "I really appreciate it. I don't want to screw this up with her."

Dave smiled, taking a bite of his chili. "You're not Zach; trust me. You're too good of a young man," he smiled.

Zach wickedly smiled back at Dave. "I could say something right now; but 'cause you've been so supportive, you get a Zach pass," he smiled.

"Gee, thanks for that Zach," Dave smiled as well, adding the cheese, sour cream and Tabasco sauce to his bowl of steaming goodness. He smiled taking a bite and swallowing. "That's good Zach; it's nice to have real people food again," he said, putting another spoonful in his mouth.

Aaron walked into the kitchen without his suit coat. He pulled up to the lunch counter, sitting down next to Dave. Dave pointed at the beer waiting for him. Aaron smiled and took a swig. Zach put another bowl of his chili in the microwave for his dad.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "Caleigh?" he smiled. Zach looked at him. "I got the full Jackster report." Zach blushed.

Dave looked at Aaron. "Did she pass?"

"Yup; and with your mutt too," Aaron smiled. "And so much for me covering your ass," Aaron broadly smiled.

Zach nervously laughed at them both, pulling his dad's bowl of chili out the microwave, setting it in front of him. "I knew there wouldn't be any secrets on this," he looked at Dave.

"Zach, your dad noticed; he said Jack did too. If the munchkin does, you my boy, my pride and joy, have no secrets," Dave smiled.

Zach looked at his dad. "And…..?"

Aaron softly smiled at Zach, putting a spoonful of chili in his mouth. After he swallowed, he looked at Zach, with a soft smile. "Talk to me son."

When Zach finished recounting the same story he told Uncle Dave and Erin Strauss, his dad softly smiled at him. "Jack says you kissed; twice," he smiled.

Dave looked at Zach. "Atta boy," he proudly beamed.

"I'm out of here," Zach said, shaking his head. "I know the BAU paybacks. You two are on your own for seconds," he smiled. "I'm watching baseball." He disappeared down the steps to his lair.

Dave smiled at Aaron. "Caleigh got the Jackster seal of approval?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes she did." He went into deep thought.

"Aaron, I can hear the wheels in your head running like Reid. Talk to me," he said.

"I just don't want him to fall head over heels in love and get burned Dave."

Dave spooned in another mouthful of chili, shaking his head. "Aaron, he won't; he's had to time to think about what would happen if they got together." He beamed at Aaron.

"Whatttttt?"

"He planned this little meet and greet this afternoon. He told Erin and me he was getting sick of going to movies and was going to use his hole ace."

"Hole ace Dave?"

"Yeah; the munchkin," Dave laughed. Aaron looked at him. "His words, not mine," he smiled. "Seems the plan worked," Dave winked, polishing off his bowl of chili. "That was good and just what the doctor ordered," he said, moving off the lunch counter chair to rinse his bowl. He put it in the dishwasher.

He looked at the shredded cheese and sour cream. "You done with them Aaron?"

Hotch smiled, shaking his head. "I've got it Dave."

Rossi grabbed them anyway putting them back in the fridge. "I still do my part when I get some good food in my belly. I'm heading out."

"Forget about Mudg," Aaron smiled. "You won't get him to move. The boys wore him out. I question if I'll even get him up to go outside before I go to bed."

Dave smiled. "I'll pick him up after work tomorrow." He walked out of the kitchen and went up the steps. Quietly walking into Jack's room, he kissed the forehead of the sleeping boy, rubbing his hair a bit. Mudg snored away. Dave walked out the room, shaking his head with a small laugh. He headed down the steps to Zach's lair. "The chili was primo Zach," he smiled. "Thanks; your dad and I needed that."

"You're welcome Uncle Dave. It's not chili weather outside but Jack and I both agreed it just sounded good for a change."

"It hit the spot Zach," Dave smiled.

"Uncle Dave," Zach asked.

"What Zach," Dave answered.

"I'm going to get the big talk from dad, aren't I?"

"No Zach," Dave said, "you're going to get the father and son talking to each other," he softly smiled. "Just talk to him; tell him how you feel. And be honest. He'll understand Zach, he really will. He's been there before, remember?" Dave smiled.

Zach got up from the couch and gave Dave a hug. "Thanks, Uncle Dave. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too Zach. Mudg is staying the night. I'll pick him up tomorrow after work."

Zach smiled. "He got a work out today."

"Good; he needs it. Duck hunting season starts in six weeks. Good night," Dave smiled, rubbing Zach's arm.

"See ya tomorrow Uncle Dave."

Zach settled back into the couch, sprawling his long legs over the coffee table again. Ten minutes later, Aaron came down the steps in his cotton lounge pants and a white t-shirt. He sat down next to Zach. "How'd the Braves do?" Next weekend was the one he and the boys and Beth would go to Atlanta to use Zach's birthday gift from Dave. Aaron was looking forward to the trip as much as Zach. _Nothin' like a road trip to do some family bonding_ he had thought. It would be a perfect time for Beth and the boys.

"Ten wins in a row," Zach smiled. "They're playing good ball right now and Fredi's making all the right moves. I thought Bobby Cox was good; Fredi is right there as well."

Aaron softly laughed. "Don't tell that to die hard Nats fan sleeping upstairs," he smiled.

Zach beamed. "We're cool with the baseball dad. We agree to disagree."

Aaron smiled and looked at the TV, pointing. "The Dodgers?"

Zach smiled. "Harry said when he was here he watches the Dodgers at night." He looked at Aaron. "I like to think it's our special bond dad," he smiled. "We're both watching the same game."

Aaron rubbed his thigh. "I miss him too, Zach. He's a special man."

Zach eyed his dad, with a small smile. "You can start anytime dad," he teased.

Aaron shook his head. "I just want you to be happy Zach and not get burned." Zach looked at him and knew there was more coming. "Zach, Caleigh is your first. And I'm great with that and very happy for you. But I just don't want to see you go down in a pile of ashes, and I have to try to pick up the pieces. I sorta need you around here."

Zach looked at the TV for second and then at Aaron, shaking his head. "Dad, I've waited for her for almost three years. I really don't think that will happen dad." Aaron looked at him. "Yeah dad, I know; that's a long time. But I knew how badly she got burned and gave her the time." He smiled. "I sorta knew she would come around," he admitted.

"Lisa doing some lobbying," Aaron asked with a smile.

"Big time," Zach grinned. "That's what I was counting on."

"Do she and Pete know?"

Zach beamed. "Nope; no clue. We sorta like it like that. It's just us right now; without any outside influences."

Aaron laughed his small laugh that only he could do. "Well son, you've got the munchkin in. I don't know how much longer you two's secret is going to be safe." Zach laughed. "You're hole ace?"

Zach smiled. "I knew it would work; and he did," he winked. "Dad, am I crazy to say it just feels right? And maybe a little scared?"

Aaron shook his head with a smile. "No son, it's not," he smiled. "And it tells me a lot more. You've really thought this out," he smiled, putting his arm around Zach's shoulder.

"Yeah dad, I have. I'm not talking marriage here. But I've just got this gut feeling dad. She might be the one," he smiled. "Sorta like you and mom."

Aaron gave his son's shoulders a tug. "If I learned one thing as your dad, it's to trust that gut of yours," he smiled. He paused. "Zach, I gotta ask."

Zach smiled at him. "Caleigh's mom is an RN in the same day surgery center at the hospital where I had my ankle surgery." Zach held up his surgically repaired ankle to his dad. "Actually dad, now that I think about it, I think she was my nurse. Caleigh's mom is Rachel. And my nurse had a name tag. Rachel G. As in Graystone; Caleigh's last name. And Caleigh looks a lot like her," he smiled.

"I remember her as well. She was wonderful with you and very supportive with me while you were in surgery. She gave me updates every fifteen minutes, "Aaron smiled. "And her dad," Aaron asked.

Zach smiled. "He's a project manager with the Metro computer system. His team is the one that that handles the info systems for the public. And dad, they live in Vienna. They all go to St. Andrew's," he smiled. "We both belong to the same church faith."

"They all," Hotch asked.

"Caleigh has an older brother; Mike. He's a firefighter for DCFD. And she has a younger brother, Caleb; he's fifteen."

Aaron smiled. "So she's used to the testosterone of a home?"

"Yup," Zach smiled.

Aaron rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Zach the only thing I worry about in all of this is ….."

"Dad," Zach looked him in the eye. "I know my priorities and where they're at. It's Jack and my studies first. Caleigh buys into that and supports it. She knows you travel and Jack is my responsibility then. And she's a student athlete herself," Zach smiled. "She gets it."

"Part of the attraction," Aaron smiled.

Zach shrugged. "I dunno dad; it just feels….. well….."

"Right," Aaron smiled.

"Yeah dad; that."

Aaron pulled his arm off Zach's shoulders and lightly rubbed his thigh, smiling at his oldest son. "Then run with it Zach; and trust it."

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled.

Aaron rubbed Zach's thigh again. "Don't be up late."

Zach stood up and gave his dad a hug. "I won't dad." He paused and Aaron knew he wanted to say more. "Dad, you'll be here for me…"

Aaron smiled. "Yes son; and I think Uncle Dave has some buy in too," he grinned. "Good night. I love you."

"Good night dad; love you too."

###

**A/N: Zach is a baseball player. My boy is gonna talk some baseball, especially with his dad.**

**Bobby Cox was the longtime manager of the Atlanta Braves, including their World Series year in 1995. The manager is basically the boss of the team. In baseball slang, managers are known as the Skippers.**

**Fredi Gonzalez is Bobby Cox's handpicked manager to take over for him after he retired. As I write this, Fredi's got the Braves cookin'. They've won 17 out of 19 games.**

**The Nats, once again, are the Washington Nationals, Jack's favorite pro baseball team. He had a Nats cap hanging on his chair in his bedroom in Valhalla (S6) in the opening sequences.**

**Vienna is another suburb of the DC area.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next Thursday morning, Aaron and Dave were in the middle of a consult for the Salt Lake City PD when Aaron's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Sorry Dave," he smiled. "I have to take this. It's Zach and he's stressing." Dave looked at Aaron with a question.

"Zach, what's up?"

"Dad, I need to know if I'm good to go tonight. I've got to let Caleigh know one way or the other."

"Zach, take a deep breath and relax. We're going on vacation tomorrow morning. Even if the team gets called out, I won't be going. Chief Straus knows that and Dave and Morgan can handle it. You're good to go."

"Good to go dad?" Zach said. "I've got bull moths flying in my stomach."

Aaron smiled. "Welcome to the bigs of the dating game Zach. What time does Caleigh want you there?"

"Six dad; dinner is at six-thirty. So Mike can be there."

Aaron grinned. "I'll be home by five thirty."

"Then I should have no problem getting there on time," Zach said.

"You'll have plenty of time," he smiled at Dave, who was beaming at Hotch's end of the conversation. "And Zach…"

"Yeah dad?"

"Just be you; and quit stressing; you do that, you'll be fine."

Dave smiled as Aaron ended the call. "Let me guess: he's got the 'hey meet the family over dinner' night."

Aaron nodded. "With the big brother, who's DCFD being there as well. He just admitted to me he has bull moths in his stomach." They both laughed at the memories of their own dating years dealing with _that _dinner.

"Shit Aaron; Carolyn's parent's scared the hell out of me." Aaron eyed Dave. "You already had the in with Haley's parents with what they did for you and Sean; I didn't have that," Dave said shaking his head. "I was ready to shit bricks," he laughed.

Aaron laughed as well. "I think Zach is right there," he smiled.

Dave shook his head. "Zach'll do fine," he smiled with pride.

"Dave, you know that and I know that. Just tell my son please 'cause he's a nervous wreck," Aaron said.

"Nope Aaron, I won't; and neither should you. Let Zach figure that out on his own," Dave smiled. Aaron looked him in the eye. "Aaron," Dave said, shaking his head, "you've got to get your own head around them two. Zach isn't a fourteen year old kid. He's 19; with too much experience of stepping up to the plate with the game on the line. Literally and figuratively; he understands pressure and knows how to deal with it. He'll get through," Dave smiled. "He's just got to come to his own terms with that and understand it." Dave paused. "And Aaron, he will," he smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Aaron smiled. "I'm really floundering with the dad being there for his son at the moment."

"You'll be fine Aaron too; trust me," Dave smiled.

Aaron pointed at him and they went back to their consult. When they finished, Dave rose out of his chair and headed for Aaron's door. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

Aaron smiled. "Thanks; again."

Dave smiled. "What do the boys say?" he laughed. "It's all good."

Aaron pointed at him. "I still do deeply appreciate it; so does Zach."

"I love doing it Aaron. You're my family," Dave smiled. "When does Beth get in?"

"Jack and I are picking her up at Reagan around eight tonight."

Dave smiled again. "Give her my love; give me a call when you're on the road tomorrow."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Dave; again."

Dave waved him off, heading out of Hotch's door to his office to write up his report for the SLCPD.

-00CM00-

Zach pulled his truck up to the curb in front of the address. He climbed out wearing his best pair of brown cargo shorts, brown sandals, and the yellow polo shirt that Aunt Jess always said highlighted his dark blond hair.

As he walked up the sidewalk, he thought _I feel like one of Uncle Dave's favorite movies: A Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. Zach knew it was an old school movie and never watched it. _But if it's one of Uncle Dave's favs, it's got to be a classic_ Zach thought. He nervously pushed the doorbell button.

Thirty seconds later, Caleigh opened the door. "Hi you," she smiled, opening the door for him. Zach walked in and Caleigh looked him in the eye. "You OK?"

"Caleigh," he nervously smiled, "I'm scared to death right now."

She shook her head with a laugh, giving his cheek as kiss. "Don't be Zach; please," she said. She got him into the home and the kitchen. "Zach Hotchner; this is my mom, Rachel," she smiled.

Zach took one look at her and smiled. "Dad and I were right. You were my nurse when I had my surgery." He held out his surgically repaired ankle. "We both remember you; dad especially. He said you were wonderful with him," Zach smiled, shaking her hand.

Rachel Graystone smiled deeply. "I remember you and your dad as well. He had a really tough time with you being in surgery. Part of my job Zach," she smiled. She rubbed Zach's arm. "I'm sorry about your mom; Caleigh said she died a few years ago," she said. "I felt for him. What I love about being a nurse," she smiled. Caleigh lightly rubbed Zach's back.

Zach blazed his megawatt smile that could rival Morgan's. "Too cool; you were awesome. But I thought you worked late on Thursdays?"

Rachel smiled. "The nurse that works late on Wednesday needed the night off; we switched nights. Make you self at home and please relax. You're welcome here. We're just really glad Caleigh is back to being herself and has such a wonderful young man to do it with." Zach blushed heavily as the two Graystone women slightly giggled together at his embarrassment.

"Mrs. Graystone, please know I'll do it right with your daughter. I'm not a scum bag. I was raised better than that." Zach, so absorbed into their conversation and his with his nervousness, didn't see Caleigh's dad entering into the kitchen.

"Hi Zach," he smiled. "That's what Rachel and I are sorta counting on," he said.

"And Zach, please call me Rachel. Mrs. Graystone is Caleigh's grandma," she smiled.

Caleigh smiled. "Zach, this is my dad Tom."

Tom Graystone stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Zach," he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Zach said back, shaking his hand.

Tom laughed. "Zach your manners are impeccable; please now just relax. I'm Tom," he smiled. "You can say it."

Zach laughed a little nervously, "One syllable, three letters; I think I can handle it Tom," he smiled. "Thank you both for inviting me to dinner. I'm usually the cook around our house, so it's nice to have someone else doing the cooking."

"That's got to be a big help to your dad being a single parent and working," Rachel noted. "How old is your brother?"

Zach smiled. "He'll be eight the end of September."

Caleigh smiled. "Jack is a great kid. We had a lot of fun in the park the other day."

"But … um," Tom started, looking at Caleigh, "the dog?"

"Mudgie," Caleigh smiled.

"Mudgie isn't you and Jack's dog?"

Zach smiled, shaking his head. "He's Uncle Dave's duck hunting dog." It was relaxing for Zach to be standing around in the kitchen with them. Rachel had poured lemonades for all of them. "And before you ask, Uncle Dave technically isn't our uncle; at least by blood. In every other sense of the word, he's the best," Zach beamed. "When dad, Uncle Dave and the team are out on a case, Jack and I take care of Mudg for him."

"Out on a case with the team," Rachel asked. Zach had told Caleigh that his dad was an FBI agent who travelled a lot, but had never got specific.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "I'm really sorry Caleigh; for security reasons, especially for Jack and myself, I can't say much about dad's job until I know the people that will hear the details. And I know you're close with your folks. I had to meet them first. I hope you understand." He looked at the three of them. Caleigh nodded her understanding; her parents did as well.

"My dad is the SAC, sorry, Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. He and the team, with Uncle Dave being his senior profiler, assist all levels of law enforcement in tracking serial killers, rapists, terrorists, pedophiles; pretty much all the nut cases that can harm people. They analyze their behavior, what they call profiling them, and with their vast experience and computer data base, assist law enforcement in catching them." He looked at the three of them. "One of those nut jobs was the person that murdered our mom."

"My God Zach," Rachel said.

"I understand Zach, especially knowing now what happened with your mom" Caleigh said. "So that's why your dad travels so much?"

"Yeah; they get they call from somewhere, anywhere, in the States, no matter the size of the local department, they go."

"I've heard of the BAU," Tom said. "That's gotta be tough on you boys."

Zach shook his head with a smile. "Jack and I have our own super hero in our lives," he proudly smiled. "We just call him dad."

"Good for you," Rachel smiled. Tom smiled his agreement as well as the front door opened.

"Hey! Where is everybody?"

"In the kitchen Mike," Tom answered. Zach looked at Caleigh. She just smiled.

Mike Graystone walked in and Zach looked at Caleigh's older brother. He was five eleven at most but built for the demands of being a firefighter, without being athletically muscular like Zach. _He looks like a fire plug_ Zach thought. _He fits the job_. Caleigh eyed him with a small smile.

Mike took one look at Zach. "Shit sis, you had to bring home an athlete that's got at least three inches on me. How am I supposed to terrorize him?"

"Because you won't need to," Zach said with a smile, extending his hand. "I'm Zach."

"I'm Mike; great to meet you Zach and good answer," he beamed. He pulled Caleigh into a hug. "He passes," he said kissing her cheek. Tom rubbed Zach's shoulder.

Mike gave his mother a big hug as well. "I'm looking forward to a home cooked meal. The fire house stuff is getting old." He gave Tom a playful punch to the ribs. "Hey dad; the trains running on time?"

"Not my worry any more today Mike," he smiled.

Mike looked around, pulling a beer from the fridge. "So y'all getting the 4-1-1 on the kid?" he smiled.

"Yeah we are," Tom smiled. "Zach's dad is the head of the FBI's BAU."

"Aaron Hotchner," Mike asked. Zach nodded. "Our fire company worked with the BAU on a case last year." He looked at his parents. "The bank bombing; Zach's dad gave all of us the briefing on what to look for when we entered the building." He eyed Zach. "You look like him now that I take a closer look. The blond hair threw me off."

"That's from mom," Zach smiled.

Caleigh rubbed Zach's back and softly asked, "What really happened to you mom Zach. You said she was murdered by one of the people your dad's team chases."

Without going into specific detail, Zach recounted the events. The witness protection; Sam Kassmeyer's murder; all of it, just in broad strokes.

The Graystone family shook their heads. "Jack was in the house with him by himself," Rachel whispered in a question.

"Worst ten minutes of my life," Zach admitted.

Caleigh rubbed tears away from her eyes. Mike hugged her. "Don't lose him sis; that's a good man you got in your life."

"I'm proud of you Zach," Tom said. "What you did then and what you do now."

Zach blushed a bit. "Thank you; that's why Uncle Dave is so special. He was just there for us through it all."

Rachel smiled. "We understand Zach."

Caleb Graystone blew into the house a minute later. "I hate preseason football practice." They all laughed and Caleigh introduced Zach to her younger brother.

"That's your truck out there," Caleb asked.

"Yeah, my dad sorta tripped me out so I had a dependable ride to take care of my brother."

"Sweet looking ride dude," Caleb smiled. Zach beamed back.

Fifteen minutes later, they all sat down at the dinner table, prayed together, sharing the same faith and dived into Rachel's turkey tetrazzini. Zach ate like only he could. Rachel happily smiled, knowing how young men could eat. Her sons held their own with him.

The four kids cleaned up the kitchen, laughing and teasing each other as Rachel and Tom smiled at the "melee" as Tom called it from their living room. Tom turned on the Nationals game. The four of them came out and joined them as the dishwasher hummed it duties.

Tom looked at Zach. "Caleigh says you play baseball for GM."

"Yeah, I do," he smiled.

"So you gotta be a Nats fan," Tom asked.

Zach gave Tom the cringed smile. "Actually, I'm a long time Braves fan. I wear number 31 for Greg Maddox. And why I can't stay late. Dad, his girlfriend, Jack and I are leaving tomorrow morning at six for a road trip to Atlanta. Uncle Dave hooked us up with tickets and a hotel room for my birthday." Zach explained Dave to Mike and Caleb and Beth to them all.

The announcer said on the TV, "After this game, the Nats fly down to Atlanta for a three game series against the division leading Braves."'

Caleb looked at him. "You're going to see the Nats though?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's the perfect weekend. Jack is a huge Nats fan."

"How does that work" Mike asked with a smile.

"My brother and I have an agreement to not talk pro ball," Zach smiled. "We just wear our baseball caps with our allegiance and let it go." They all laughed.

Zach looked at his watch, which Caleigh saw with a smile. "You gotta head out."

Zach smiled. "A six in the morning leave time in dad's world is 6 am. And I still have to finish packing. I'm sorry."

"Zach," she said, "you told me about this. It's OK." Zach rose up and said his well felt good-byes to the family, giving Rachel a hug for the meal.

He shook Tom's hand. "Please trust me," he said, looking him directly in the eye.

"Zach, after what you did for your brother when your mom got killed, and what you do now," he said shaking his head with a smile, "you'll have no worries with none of us."

"Dad's right," Mike added, shaking Zach's hand. "Have this weekend and enjoy your family time."

"Thanks Mike; I appreciate that," Zach smiled. "See ya Caleb."

"Have fun Zach," Caleb smiled. "Go Nats," he added with his own wicked smile.

Zach pointed at him with a smile as well. Caleigh walked with him out to his truck. "You OK," she smiled.

Zach gave her the megawatt smile. "No dents, no dings; I'm good to go. Your family is wonderful and I had a great time" he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you," he said kissing her cheek.

Caleigh rubbed his chest. "The feeling is mutual. Keep in touch, OK?" Zach nodded his head and then pulled her into a kiss.

When they finished, Zach looked at her. "Now ask me if I care if your family or the neighbors saw," he wickedly smiled.

Caleigh lightly slapped Zach chest with a smile. "I don't care either. I love you Zach. I know we've only know each other about seven weeks. But I feel like I've known you all my life."

Zach smiled. "I feel the same," he said, pulling her into another kiss. "I love you too and I'll keep in touch."

"Pics please," she smiled. "And you don't care if I share them with mom and dad?"

Zach shook his head. "Not at all; Beth is the picture queen. You'll get plenty. See ya Monday. You're coming to dinner at our house. Beth doesn't go back until Tuesday."

Caleigh lightly kissed him again. "Deal." Zach climbed in and drove off.

Zach pulled his truck into the garage just behind his dad and Jack, getting Beth from the airport. Beth, getting out of the passenger side of the front seat, was next to Zach's truck. "How'd the family dinner go," she smiled sincerely with a question.

Zach beamed. "Better than I ever imagined," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. Aaron smiled at the two of them, opening the back door for Jack.

###

**A/N: "What they did for you and Sean" is me once again going back to my mentor's story entitled "Pain". It's a tough, but wonderful read.**

"**Five eleven" is five foot, eleven inches. Metric: 180 cm. Zach, in my mind is six foot two inches. Metric=188 cm. I'm trying my internationals. But "five eleven" and "six two" is how we talk here in the States. ;)**

**SLCPD is the Salt Lake City Police Department.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Monday wonderful readers. It's Labor Day here in the States, and I'm not laboring today. I believe that calls for a Monday 2 for 1 special. Enjoy!**

**Just an FYI; these next couple of chapters tie up a loose end from **_**Remember and Live**_**. I promise its 10% baseball and 90% family time. Hotch and Beth are dating too. ;)**

Chapter 7

Zach was up at 5:30, showered, shaved and appeared in the kitchen with his bag and backpack at ten minutes to six. Beth smiled at him, pouring the coffee maker's goodness into two large travel mugs for her and Aaron. "You don't fool around getting going."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I know dad and his schedules," he mischievously said with a wink. Beth laughed. "And Jack is another thing."

"Your dad is just trying to get him dressed and get his teeth brushed while he's still half sleeping so he'll conk out once we're in the car."

"Knowing Jack, that won't be much of a problem; you and dad's bag ready?"

Beth nodded her head. "It's in on the bed."

"I'll start getting things loaded," Zach said as he polished off a large glass of apple juice, putting the glass in the dishwasher.

"Zach is there a cup of some kind that seals around here so I get some apple juice for Jack."

"Yeah, there is Beth. Dad got in from Bureau, but I'm gonna have to hunt a bit." He opened a few cupboard doors and then found what he was looking for.

"Perfect," Beth smiled, taking the small coffee mug with the lid that sealed from Zach. She opened it and took a smell. "It's never been used."

"I doubt it Beth. Dad always goes big," he smiled, winking at her. Beth just shook her head at him with a laugh, rinsing the cup out and drying it before putting the juice in for Jack.

Zach moved to the hallway walking past the bathroom, and heard his dad with Jack. "Buddy, I know you want to sleep. You can soon. Just get the buckies brushed." Zach smiled and went into his dad's bedroom to get him and Beth's bag.

He grabbed Jack's as well, along with his backpack that Zach had helped him get ready the night before and set them down in the entry way of the home. He walked back into the kitchen. Beth looked at him, getting the coffee maker cleaned up. He shrugged. "Guess I'm not all that awake either; I need car keys to get it loaded," he smiled as he grabbed Aaron's keys. Beth laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

Zach walked in from the garage five minutes later to Beth holding the two coffee mugs, her purse over her shoulder and his dad holding Jack, conked back out on his shoulder. "We ready to go Zach," Aaron asked with a whisper.

Zach smiled. "Get the munchkin in; I'll lock up the house and set the alarm." Zach, ever vigilant since Foyet's attack on the family, checked the back door that came into the kitchen. He had already taken care of the doors in his den.

Two minutes later, he walked into the garage and handed his dad his car keys. "The house is good to go," he reported to his dad. He got in the back seat behind his dad and looked at Jack sharing the other side behind Beth. Jack was back in never-never land. Zach smiled and got buckled up.

Yet by the time Aaron pulled his SUV onto I-95, Zach was conked out as well, gently snoring in the backseat. Beth looked at Aaron. "I know what time he went to bed last night. Did someone stress a little over the dinner he had last night," she asked with a smile.

Aaron taking a drink of his coffee looked at her with a smile. "He called me at the office yesterday, which is rare." Beth looked at him with a question. "Yeah, that's right; I rarely hear from him when I'm in the office." He smiled looking at her. "He admitted that he had bull moths in his stomach and he was badly stressing. Thank God Dave was in there, doing a consult. He talked me down after the call."

"Talked you down Aaron," Beth asked.

"Beth, my oldest son is in the dating game and I'm not handling it real well right now. Dave sorta kicked my ass." Aaron smiled. "As only he can do."

"Aaron?"

"Beth, this is the first time into the well with him and I think he's got a winner. Yet, I'm not handling looking at my oldest son getting a lady in his life too well at the moment."

"She sounds wonderful to me," Beth said.

"And that's what worries Beth. I've got a million questions, and most of them my son is going to get a bit upset with for me asking."

Beth shook her head, looking back at Zach sleeping. "I'm not the profiler here Aaron, but I think your big problem is you can't let your son go; move onto a new chapter in his life. Caleigh sounds like an amazing young woman."

Aaron looked at her. "You and Dave comparing notes?"

"Nope," she smiled. "We just both know you too well," she said rubbing his shoulder, taking another sip of her coffee.

Aaron headed the vehicle southwest, pushing the speed limit a bit. With game time at 7 pm, and giving the boys, especially Jack some breaks in the nine hours of driving, and checking into the hotel, they would be cutting it close. He and Beth enjoyed some much needed conversation with the two of them living in separate cities as the boys slept.

Jack woke around 8:30. He heartily drank down the apple juice that Beth had for him. "Thanks Beth," he smiled. "That hit the spot. But dad, I'm getting hungry."

Aaron smiled at him in the rear view mirror, looking at Zach with his headphones on and his iPod going, yet still sleeping soundly. "I'm sure Zach will be there soon Jack. And I know you need to get out. Once Zach wakes up, we'll find something."

Twenty minutes later, Zach yawned a greeting to Jack. "It's about time Zach; I'm getting hungry," Jack teased, learning his brother's wicked sense of humor. Aaron just shook his head as Beth laughed at him.

The next exit on the freeway showed a sign of a McDonald's and gas. Aaron smiled at Beth. "Fuel for all of us and fuel for the car." Beth nodded her buy in.

Aaron pulled into the gas station first. Zach got out before his dad and swiped a bank card into the pump reader before Aaron could. He smiled at his dad, pressing yes for a receipt. "You didn't think Uncle Dave was going to pay for one," he smiled. Aaron fueled his car up and he and Zach got in, with Zach grabbing the receipt. He drove less than 100 yards away and pulled into the parking lot of the Golden Arches.

"Yes, yes, yes," Jack said, smiling at Beth who let him out of the car. Jack stretched heartily. Beth rubbed his shoulder. "We still have a bunch more riding to do Jack."

"I know Beth," he smiled. "But I'm just really waking up. And I'm getting hungry; like Zach. I like sleeping in on summer vacation from school." Hotch eyed Zach, getting out of the SUV as well.

Zach threw his hands in the air. "That's all him dad," he smiled. Aaron rubbed his shoulder and they entered in. Twenty minutes later, they were on the road with Zach driving with his dad in the passenger seat. Beth was in back with Jack.

Pete Stanlovsky, all six four of him was an imposing figure to most people with shoulders wider than Zach's. But behind his build and his athletic skills was a computer nerd that could, with a couple sessions with Garcia, keep up with her. He had figured out a way to download Zach's iTunes list onto a CD, and re-arrange his tunes for this exact moment. Zach had pulled the first of two out of his backpack, smiled at his dad as pulled back onto I-85, which they had moved onto south of Richmond. He put the CD into the car's player.

Within ten minutes, Aaron and Beth were napping to the tunes of Celine Dion, Faith Hill's soft songs, and Barbra Streisand singing Broadway. Jack smiled at Zach. "You're good bro," he said, starting to watch a movie on the personal DVD player in his lap he got going, pulling it out of his backpack. He plugged in his own ear buds for the player and Aaron and Beth took a snooze. Zach hummed his dad's vehicle down the freeway towards Atlanta with the CD player softly spilling out its tunes.

Beth and Aaron woke two hours later to Jack saying, "Crank it loud and proud bro." His movie was finished and Jack already had it packed back up and the two brothers had chatted together. Aaron and Beth woke to the strains of _Glory Days_; Bruce Springsteen's unofficial anthem to baseball. As they both woke, the boys joined the chorus, singing at the top of their lungs. _Glory days…_ Aaron smiled at Beth in the backseat.

"Welcome to traveling with my sons; and Zach's music. You're not gonna believe what you'll hear next, if I know my son," he smiled. Aaron looked at Zach. "Where are we," he asked, rubbing the slumber out of his eyes.

Zach looked at his dad. "About a half hour past Greensboro; I've got this dad," he smiled. Just then Zach's CD, compliments of Stan, started a new song, with the opening strains of Johnny Cash doing _Folsom Prison Blues_. Beth looked at Aaron with a large question on her face as his two sons sang along with the song. _I hear the train a comin', It's rollin' around the bend. And I ain't seen the sun shine…._ Aaron just smiled at Beth.

They spent the next hour and half like that; enjoying the music and singing along. Beth tapped her foot as the boys joined Gloria Estefan when she sang _Everlasting Love_ and looked wide eyed at Aaron when Prince once again pounded out _Purple Rain_ with Jack giggling at her. Yet, it made the time and miles go a little easier and they all had a lot of fun.

Zach noticed a sign for a rest stop coming and pulled in when they reached it. "Sorry dad, salvo two is getting ready."

Aaron smiled knowing his oldest son's digestive system. "That's OK; we all could stand to stretch our legs." Zach zoomed up the sidewalk to get into the building holding the bathrooms while Aaron and Jack waited for Beth on the curb.

Beth smiled. "He gives new meaning to the phrase 'when you've got to go', she laughed.

"Don't light a match," Jack snuck in before Aaron could stop him, laughing at his dad.

"Where'd he hear that?" Beth questioned as they made their way up the sidewalk.

Aaron shook his head. "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

Jack smiled. "Uncle Dave is the bomb." Beth roared.

When the four of them finished, Zach went to the back of his dad's car and pulled out he and Jack's baseball gloves that he had stuck in along with a ball. The boys played catch in the grassy area of the rest stop as Aaron and Beth watched. Yet, after five minutes Jack looked at Aaron. "Dad, can we go? I wanna get there."

Aaron nodded his head. "Let's mount up." They boys headed to the back of his SUV to put their gloves in. Zach reached into the cooler he had packed the night before, and grabbed drinks for everyone and he put the hatch down, to see Beth getting into the back seat again. "Beth," he started.

"It's OK Zach; you're legs are longer than mine. You ride up front with your dad. Jack and I can play cards together."

Aaron looked at Zach. "You want to drive some more? We'll stop again about an hour outside of Atlanta and I'll take it from there."

Zach smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." Two and a half hours later, Aaron was cruising along in the metro Atlanta traffic of a Friday afternoon around four. Zach shook his head. "And I thought DC traffic was nuts," he said, looking at his dad, with a smile. "Which you knew about and why you're driving."

Aaron grinned at him. "I've got game." Having been to Atlanta numerous times with the job either with a case or some Bureau seminar, he expertly drove them to the Atlanta Marriott Marquis on Peachtree Center Street and pulled his car up to the valet parking. "Might as well do it Dave style," Aaron laughed at Beth and Zach.

"Been there done that," Zach smiled. "I'm in." A bellman came up with his cart and grabbed their bags and the cooler. Zach took the gloves and ball and stuck them in his backpack. They got checked in and the bellman led them to their room of the tenth floor. Zach, taking one of the card keys his dad handed him, opened the door with a smile, pretty much knowing what the room was going to be like. As he walked in he said, "I knew Uncle Dave wouldn't disappoint me." The suite was set up much like the one he and Dave had shared in Santa Monica when they went to see Harry.

The bellman pulled the bags off the cart while Zach grabbed the cooler. "You can just set them down," Aaron said to the bellman, handing him a tip. Zach took the cooler to the kitchenette, got the rest of the drinks in the fridge and drained the cooler. Jack wandered around the suite and then moved to the window to look at downtown Atlanta. "Wow," he said, shaking his head.

Beth rubbed his shoulder. "Just wait until you come to New York City this fall." The family already had plans to spend the long weekend with the two day school break for teacher's convention in October in the Big Apple with Beth. Aaron grabbed him and Beth's bag while Zach took his and Jack's and the boys went into their room.

Zach let Jack pick which bed he wanted, since the room had two double beds. And they unpacked a bit. As Zach was putting some of his stuff away, he pulled out his cell phone. Jack just looked at him walked into the living room shaking his head. "Something wrong with your room buddy," Aaron asked coming out of their room.

"Nope, Zach's just on his phone with Caleigh." He looked at the two of them. "He's getting as bad as you two," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

Aaron and Beth tried to hide their laughter.

###

**A/N: I know what Pete did for Zach is probably very simple; however I just liked the idea and went with it.**

**Greensboro is in North Carolina.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack wandered around the entire suite, checking every inch of the place. He looked at Aaron. "This is pretty cool dad."

"Yeah, it is buddy but don't get used to it. This is Uncle Dave's budget, not mine."

"Can I look at you and Beth's room?"

"Sure buddy," Aaron smiled.

Zach came out a couple seconds later, wearing the Braves jersey that Dave and the team had given him for his birthday. Beth smiled. "Looks great Zach."

"Thanks," he proudly smiled.

Aaron looked at him. "Is this your subtle way of telling us you want to get to the ballpark?"

Zach mischievously grinned. "I'm not trying to be subtle about it dad."

Beth looked at Zach. He was wearing his tennis shoes. She looked at Aaron. "Jack should get into his tennis shoes as well. We'll be doing some walking." The boys had worn their flip flops for the trip.

"Jack," Aaron said, "let's get ready to go." Jack came flying out of the bedroom and ran into him and Zach's. Aaron followed him in.

Beth looked Zach. "Guess that includes me too," she smiled, looking at her sandals. Zach went to his room and grabbed his Braves cap out of his backpack. "Jack, you want to take your glove to the game?"

"You bet," he said, as Aaron was helping him get his shoes on. "I'm going to get a foul ball one of these days." Zach smiled and fished out Jack's Nat cap from his backpack and put it on his head.

"Show it loud and proud bro, or don't show it all." Jack was already wearing his Nats t-shirt.

As they all got on the elevator Aaron said, "I need to stop at the front desk and find out how to use the MARTA." The MARTA, Atlanta's name for their subway system, had a stop under the hotel.

Since it was just the four of them, Zach smiled at his dad. "Do an Uncle Dave dad." Aaron looked at him with a question. "Use the Concierge's desk; tell them who you are and more importantly, our room number and they'll be all over it." Aaron looked at him some more. "They know the suite numbers dad," he smiled.

"Gotcha," Aaron smiled.

True to Zach's word, the Concierge on duty was more than helpful, even giving Aaron tips about the shuttle that ran from the MARTA station to Turner Field. "It'll be easier for the little guy," Joanie said. She smiled at Aaron noticing the boy's shirts. "Divided loyalties?"

Aaron smiled. "We're from the DC area; he's the odd man out," he said, thumbing at Zach. "Thanks Joanie for all your help. We appreciate it."

"Glad to be of service Mr. Hotchner; y'all enjoy the game." They all smiled at her, with Jack giving her a wave.

As they were travelling on the MARTA, Zach pulled the tickets for the game out of his back pocket and looked at them. He shook his head. "Oh my holy shizzers," he said to no one in particular. Beth looked at him. "Beth, I looked at the dates on the tickets and who the Braves we're playing on my birthday, but that's it." He shook his head. "We're in a suite."

"What?" Aaron said.

"Yeah dad, look at them." Aaron looked, with Jack sitting on his lap. The subway car was full.

Aaron smiled. "Leave it to Dave."

Zach shook his head. "I know Jack wants to part of the game; sitting in the stands. He can't do that in a suite."

"Let's see how it goes," Aaron shrugged. Beth looked at him, sitting on the other side of him. He slyly smiled at her that Zach couldn't see and winked.

She smiled and softly rubbed Aaron's leg. "You're good Hotchner," she whispered.

Forty minutes later, following Joanie's advice, they stood in front of The Ted as the locals called it. "Wow," Zach simply said, with a huge smile. Beth took a picture of the boys in front of the stadium with the name in the background. Aaron rubbed his shoulder and they made their way to the gate specified on the tickets to enter. Zach handed a ticket to each of them and they entered.

The ticket taker smiled at them. "Straight ahead folks; first glass door on your right; y'all can't miss it," he smiled.

A very large stadium usher was standing by the door. Beth showed him his ticket and the rest followed. He smiled and opened the glass door for them. "Take a left when you enter," he smiled. "And welcome to Turner Field."

They found the suite with the number on the open door and walked in. "Good evening," a young man smiled in a Braves polo shirt. "I'm Sam; I'll be taking care of you this evening."

They all looked around the suite. Zach pointed out the window to his dad. They were behind home plate. Jack looked around, setting his glove down on a couch in the suite. "Can't get any foul balls in here," he grumbled.

Sam walked up to him and knelt down. "I'm Sam; who are you?"

"I'm Jack Hotchner." Sam held out his hand with a smile and Jack shook it, smiling back.

"Let me show you something really cool Jack," he smiled, standing up. He led Jack to door towards the bowl of the stadium. Outside of the suite were eight seats, putting them right in the action with the rest of the fans. Jack looked at Sam and smiled. "Work for you?" Sam smiled.

"You bet Sam," Jack beamed. They shared a high five and walked back into the suite together. Aaron and Beth smiled.

"Now we just have to have a long talk about that shirt and cap of yours," Sam smiled.

Zach explained how they got the tickets and made the rest of the introductions. "Happy belated birthday Zach," Sam grinned. "Get jersey btw; Maddog was one of my favorites around here; great guy." He looked at the family. "It's just us for tonight. Tomorrow night, you'll be sharing the suite with another family of four." He looked at Aaron. "Part of a Make A Wish grant," he said. Aaron nodded his head with understanding and a soft smile. He would have to talk with Jack tomorrow to prep him.

"However, I've got y'all set up with typical ballpark fare for eating tonight. Sodas for the boys, a couple brews and some wine for the adults," Sam added.

Zach smiled. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Aaron laughed. He looked at Jack approaching. "You too," he smiled. Sam got the family fed. Beth enjoyed a glass of wine while Aaron drank a beer. "Keep an eye on Jack," he whispered to her, "so he doesn't load up on soda." Beth smiled her agreement.

The four of them sat in the seats outside of the suite enjoying the ballpark atmosphere. Beth smiled at Hotch at how much both the boys were enjoying it, especially Zach. In the middle of the second inning, she looked at Zach. "Give me your phone."

Zach looked at her with a question. Beth beamed. "I think there's a special lady out there that would love to see a picture of the two of you."

Zach proudly smiled. "I told Caleigh you were the picture queen," he said handing her his phone. Zach got Jack sitting on the railing in front of the seats with the scoreboard in the background. Beth moved up to the doorway and took the picture, handing Zach's phone back to him. He sent the picture.

He felt his cell phone vibrate with message during the bottom half of the inning but let it go until the inning ended and then pulled it out. He looked at the text. _U guys look great! Jack – Go Nats! Beth IS pic queen! :D_ Zach showed it to all of them, smiling.

She looked at him. "OMG, my purse; I forgot about my camera," she said running into the suite.

Aaron looked at his oldest son, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Zach."

"Dad," Zach said, shaking his head. "Would mom have been any different with something like this?" Aaron smiled at his oldest son, nodding his head in agreement. Beth returned with her digital camera and snapped away; yet she knew not to try and get the boys to pose for pictures while an inning was being played. They were heads down in the action. Aaron rubbed her back with his soft smile.

Bryce Harper, Jack's favorite Nats player, came up for his second at bat. He swung at the first pitch, fouling in straight back. It glanced off the top of the protective screen for the fans behind home plate and started tumbling still coming straight back. "Incoming," Zach and Aaron said in unison, seeing the ball coming straight at them. They both stood up. Zach snared the ball in air with his lightning catcher's reflexes before Aaron could even put his hand up.

He smiled at Jack. "There ya go bro," he said, putting the ball in Jack's glove he was wearing. "You got your foul ball," he smiled.

Jack looked at in his glove, with Beth snapping away pictures. Jack smiled at Zach. "Z-man, you are the best." They shared their home run high five ritual, with Beth recording it for history. Aaron beamed.

The game went into an extra inning; but not the way Jack wanted. Zach shared a high five with Sam as BJ Upton hit a walk off home run for a Braves win in the bottom of the tenth. They all made their way to the shuttle that took them back to the MARTA station.

By the time the subway car pulled to a stop underneath the hotel, Jack was conked out. Beth had pulled his Nats cap off his head and stuck in her purse so he wouldn't lose it, with Zach smiling at her. Aaron carried him snuggled on his shoulder as they walked into the suite of the hotel. Walking into him and Zach's room, he quietly shook him awake. "Daddy," Jack asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Buckies and bed Jack; we're back home for the night." Zach helped Aaron get him into bed. Beth joined them for prayers. They all wished Jack a good night as he fell soundly asleep.

"I'm gonna head to bed too," Zach yawned. "I'm worn out." Aaron gave him a hug as did Beth and they left. Five minutes later, Zach snapped the light off on the bed stand.

###

**A/N: Turner Field is the stadium the Atlanta Braves play in at home. "The Ted" is its nickname. The stadium is named after Ted Turner, the former owner of the Braves.**

**Maddog was Greg Maddux's nickname with his teammates and the Braves' staff.**

**The details of the game are factual. As I write this, that game was played last Friday night. BJ Upton hit a homerun in the bottom of the tenth inning to win the game 3-2 for the Braves. That is called a walk off homerun.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aaron and Beth were in the kitchenette having a cup of coffee when they heard Zach starting the shower. Jack rolled in about five minutes later. "I'm hungry," he said giving them both a hug.

"I noticed they have a complimentary continental breakfast in the lobby," Beth said.

"The boys will need real food and after baseball food last night, I could use that as well," Hotch smiled.

"The hotel has a couple of restaurants," Beth smiled.

Zach walked into the living room in his athletic shorts and bare chested, still unshaven. He picked up the phone, pressing a button. "Hello, this Zach Hotchner in room 1014. I'm Aaron Hotchner's son." He listened for a second. "My family is looking for a nearby place for a good breakfast, reasonably priced." He listened for a few seconds more and smiled. "Perfect; thank you for your help." He listened a bit more. "Thanks again. Good-bye."

He looked at his dad and Beth staring at him. They got the Zach megawatt smiled. "I've travelled with Uncle Dave," giving them his mischievous smile and looked at Jack. "Let's get mounted up bro." Jack raced after him in his pajamas.

Zach got him chased into the shower, since he didn't have one last night. While he finished shaving, Aaron helped Jack get his hair washed. Fifteen minutes later, the boys walked into the living room, ready to go.

Beth smiled. "Hey handsomes; dad will be ready in a minute." The boys looked at each other with a smile, knowing their dad's routine.

"Don't light a match," Jack giggled. He and Zach shared a high five as Beth shook her head with a laugh. Ten minutes later, the four of them walked out of the hotel, with Zach taking a right.

"Zach, where are we going," Aaron asked.

He smiled. "The Kozy Korner." They went around the corner to the right and walked one block. Zach noticed the traffic light starting to change and nodded at all of them to cross to the other side of the street with the light.

Once over on the other side, they walked another two blocks and then stood on the corner, waiting for another traffic light to signal they could safely cross the street. Aaron nodded at Beth as they waited, with Zach holding Jack's hand. The Kozy Korner Café was in front of them. The light turned and they safely crossed. Zach reached for the door and held it open for the rest of them to enter. Beth pulled Jack in front of her and got him in first.

A server blew by them, with a smile. "Find a place to sit down; someone will be with y'all shortly." The restaurant was busy yet Beth spotted an open booth and herded Jack towards it. Jack happily slid into one side with Hotch gently touching Beth's hip to get her to the other. He slid in with her as Zach sat down with Jack.

Less than minute later, a server walked to them with a tray of a coffee decanter and three cups. "Good mornin' folks. I'm Jessie," she drawled with her southern accent. "How many do we need?" she smiled.

"Two," Hotch smiled back, pointing to him and Beth. She set the coffee cups in front of them and poured for them.

Looking at Jack, she said, "Hey small handsome; what can I get you?"

Jack blushed a bit, which Beth smiled at. "Some juice please."

"Orange, apple or cranberry and small, medium or large?"

"Orange please," he smiled, "and…."

"Medium please," Aaron added.

Handing out menus, she lightly hit Zach on the bicep before setting his menu down in front of him. "Your manners that good handsome?"

"Yes ma'am. And I'll have a large apple juice," he smiled. _Another server isn't going to get the best of me Uncle Dave_ he thought to himself.

"Be right back," Joanie smiled. They all opened their menus, with Beth helping Jack find the kid's menu. Zach helped him read what he couldn't understand. It wasn't much.

A smile light up Jack's face. "They have chocolate chip pancakes."

Aaron smiled at him. "There ya go buddy." He looked at Zach. "You've learned a thing or two from Dave," he smiled. "Great call; thanks."

Zach smiled back at him. "And you haven't dad?" He winked at Beth. She laughed at them both. Jessie came up to the booth with the juices for the boys. "Y'all ready to order?"

"I am," Zach smiled at her, taking a huge gulp of his apple juice.

"Jack?" Aaron smiled. Jack placed his order.

"Jessie, I hope you have a cow out back," Aaron smiled. "He'll take a medium milk with that; two percent please." Jessie smiled.

"I can't turn down that ham and cheese omelet," Zach smiled. "With wheat toast please."

"Grits or hashbrowns?"

Zach shook his head. "Hashbrowns please and a large skim milk." Jessie smiled at Aaron.

"I get the cow joke now; good for them. Ma'am," she asked, looking at Beth. She placed her order and as did Aaron.

Zach pulled out his cell phone. Jack rolled his eyes. "He's calling Caleigh," he said, shaking his head. Beth smiled at Aaron.

"No bro, I'm checking the weather around here. It doesn't look the best," he said to his dad, showing him his phone.

"Did you want to do the tourist stuff Zach?"

"Not really dad; a day in the pool and hot tub works for me," he smiled. "That drive yesterday kicked my butt." Jack shook his head with full buy in.

Aaron smiled. "I could really use that as well."

"Guess we have a plan for the day," Beth smiled. Ten minutes later, Jessie showed up with their order. The food was wonderfully home cooked and they all enjoyed their meals.

Jack finished his pancakes as Jessie approached the table. "I'm stuffed," he smiled. "That was great. Dad, when do I get to travel with Uncle Dave?" Zach choked back his laughter, polishing off his last bite of toast, looking at his dad and Beth with his challenging smile.

"When you get Zach's age," Aaron said. Jessie laughed at their conversation, clearing plates and setting the tab down. As she walked away, Aaron looked at it. He shook his head.

"Aaron," Beth asked.

"The way the boys ate; all of us actually and the drinks?" He shook his head. "It's still under thirty five dollars."

As Aaron reached for his bank card from his wallet, Zach reached for his and handed his dad a ten dollar bill, smiling. "I've got the tip." Aaron looked at him. "That's on me; not Uncle Dave," he smiled. Aaron took it, knowing that Zach was using the money that Aaron still paid him every month for taking care of Jack. Beth proudly smiled at Zach.

"I think we'll be back here tomorrow morning," Beth smiled. Zach pointed at her, matching her smile. They left ten minutes later, with storm clouds approaching the downtown area. The rain lightly started as they entered the hotel.

They enjoyed the hotel indoor pool the rest of the day after letting their breakfasts settle and had a wonderful time together. Yet, they all watched wave after wave of thunderstorms pass through the area. The later it got, the more Jack worried. "Is the game going to get rained out tonight dad?"

"We'll just have to see," Aaron said, hanging out with Jack while Beth and Zach swam laps together. "Buddy, there's something you need to know about tonight."

"What's that dad?"

"We're going to be sharing the suite tonight with another family. And that family has a child that is sick."

"How do you know that dad?"

"Sam told me. The kid is going to be there with the help of a special group of people that helps kids like that get a wish. He or she may be even dying Jack."

"How come dad?"

"Probably some sorta sickness Jack."

Jack thought for a second. "That's not fair dad."

"I know buddy, it isn't," he said pulling Jack to his side, wrapping his arm around him. "I thank God every night you and Zach are healthy. But Jack, you've got to look past that and just see someone like you. And don't be afraid to talk them."

"You mean like Micah?" Micah was Jack's classmate that was wheelchair bound due to a birth defect. He and Jack were friends. The boys had met Micah in the park a few times during the summer so Micah and Jack could play board games and with their action figures. They were great friends.

Aaron smiled. "Just like Micah."

Jack looked at his dad. "I've got this dad," he smiled.

"Thanks buddy; knew I could count on you," Aaron smiled back, putting a kiss on his head.

Beth and Zach swam up to them and smiled at each other. The water splashing war was on. A little after three, they got out, dried off, and made their way back to the suite. They all showered off the chlorine and out of their suits.

They made their way to the Ted, once again using MARTA and the shuttle system. When they walked into the stadium, getting their tickets checked, the skies opened up again. As they walked into the suite, they noticed the tarp on the field. "So much for BP," Zach observed.

A family of four was in the seats outside the suite, taking pictures. Just then, the storm brewed up more with wind and the rain swirled into the stadium bowl. They made their way inside.

The Hotchner group watched as they made their way into the suite. A mom, dad and two boys; the youngest on forearm crutches, missing his left leg.

###

**A/N: The tarp on the field covers the "diamond" area, i.e. where the bases, home plate and the pitcher's mound are. BP is batting practice. Each team takes BP before a game.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The dad walked in to see a hand sticking out with a man smiling at him. "Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner. Seems we're sharing a suite tonight. These are my sons Zach and Jack," he nodded to the boys, "and my friend Beth Clemmons."

"Gary Mayer, Aaron," he drawled, accepting the handshake with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you; this is my wife Melanie, Mel for short," whom smiled, "and our sons Josh and Sam."

The four adults and Zach shared handshakes. Zach noticed an older brother in protective mode and smiled at Josh. "You're big brother and protect your little brother; so do I. Pleasure to meet you Josh," he smiled, sticking out his hand.

Josh eyed him and Jack for second, and then smiling, took Zach's hand. "We're from the DC area Josh; Jack's a big Nat's fan; sorry, I can't convert him," he said, giving his megawatt smile. Both the Mayer boys smiled largely. Josh told Zach he was eleven.

"He's forgiven," Sam drawled with a smile. He looked at Jack. "Hi Jack."

Sam got the youngest Hotchner son megawatt smile. "Hi Sam; I hope we can still be friends." The boys looked at each other and then laughed. The smiles around the suite were sincere.

"Sam, what happened to your leg," Jack innocently asked.

"I had cancer; the docs tried everything; but in the end, losing my leg was the only thing that was going to save my life."

Jack shook his head and then perked up. "So you're OK now," he smiled with a question.

"Yup," Sam drawled. "I'm all good." The boys shared a high five that the two families knew would bond them together.

"I'm sorry about your leg," Zach said, crouching down to talk to Sam at his level. "But I'm really glad you're OK," he smiled, rubbing Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Zach; me too," the boy smiled. The ice broken, the two families joined in a conversation. The Mayer's were from Birmingham, Alabama and had made the trek to the stadium that day.

"What brings y'all here," Gary asked.

"Zach's birthday," Hotch smiled.

"Our uncle hooked us up with the tickets," Zach smiled, nodding at Jack.

"But why are you a Braves fan living in DC?" Mel asked.

Zach shook his head with his soft smile. "I play ball and wear number 31 for my favorite player: Greg Maddux. I try to play the game the way he did; using my head."

Gary smiled. "Maddux was the best at that. Where are you playing ball Zach?"

"At George Mason University," he smiled.

"You pitching," Gary asked.

Zach shrugged. "I'm their catcher and closer," Zach smiled.

"D2," Josh asked.

"No," Zach smiled. "D1."

"They made the NCAA's this year," Jack bragged.

Gary looked at Zach. "We lost in the super regional final; but we're a young team that made some mistakes. We've got a great coaching staff and we look at it as an opportunity to grow and learn."

Gary smiled at Hotch. "Sounds like you've got a smart young man. I hate to ask; their mom."

"She died a few years ago."

Mel looked at Beth. "With the obvious age spread, they're really close," she smiled.

"Aaron's job requires him to travel a lot. Zach takes of Jack when he's gone," Beth smiled. "And during baseball season, Jessica, their aunt, Haley's sister, helps Zach out." They all smiled.

Gary looked at Hotch. "What do you do?"

Hotch smiled. "I'm with the Justice Department," he said.

"And the age difference," Mel asked.

"Eleven years," Hotch smiled. "Haley had three miscarriages between the two boys."

Sam, the other one in the room connected with Braves organization, piped up. "Hey folks; we're going to get the game in. The weather is clearing to the west. There might be a small time delay to the start of the game, but it looks like a go from there."

Jack smiled at young Sam. They shared a high five. In the meantime, Big Sam, as they all started to call him, had the food ready. The Mayer family enjoyed the ballpark food of hot dogs, while Beth and her men feasted on grilled chicken sandwiches. Beth smiled at the Mayer's. "We did the ballpark food last night. The boys eat well. Zach is a great cook."

Mel devilishly smiled at Aaron. He shook his head. "I can hold my own; but compared to Zach, I'm not that good. He's the primary cook in our home."

"You travel that much," Gary asked.

"More than I like being away from the boys," Aaron sadly smiled. "But, we make it work; basically it's on Zach. That's why he's getting his weekend," he smiled. "Uncle Dave knows what he contributes," Aaron smiled.

"Uncle Dave is the bomb," Jack beamed. He thought for second and looked at Zach.

"Way ahead of you bro; let's send Uncle Dave a picture of you and your new friend," he smiled. Jack and Sam had already compared ages. They were both soon to be eight. Jack wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and Zach snapped the picture of the two smiling boys. He hit a few buttons on his cell. "It's off to Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

He hit a few more buttons on his phone and sent a text. Sam looked at Jack. "Zach has a girlfriend. He's sending the picture to Caleigh too," he said rolling his eyes. The adults in the suite roared with laughter as Zach looked at Jack.

"Yup bro, I am," Zach smiled. "She sorta likes you."

Jack smiled at Sam. "She is pretty cool," he admitted. That set off more laughter. They all ate and mingled.

Sam looked at Mel. "Mom," he said, with a question.

Zach smiled. "If you don't mind, I've got this. I've got to go as well and by looking at the happy feet of my brother, he isn't far behind."

Josh looked at Zach. He smiled at him. "Come on guys, let's rumble." The four boys headed out of the suite to the nearest men's room in the public area of the stadium. They returned ten minutes later with the two little boys laughing hysterically, Zach shaking his head with a smile.

The adults looked at him. "There was a drunk guy trying to use the urinal. It wasn't going well," Zach laughed a bit. The boys laughed more.

True to Big Sam's word, the game was only ten minutes late starting. They all sat in the seats outside of the suite. In the bottom of the first inning, the Braves' first baseman Freddie Freeman came to the plate and fouled a ball over the screen. While it was in their area, it wasn't going to get there. Yet the four boys stood up in the front row.

Somehow a fan missed catching the ball. It landed between some fans, hitting the top of a seat and careened towards them. Zach, being higher up in the suite's seats, out reached over some guy walking in front of them to snag the ball.

He looked at Jack with a smile. Jack smiled back with a nod and Zach gave the ball to Sam. The fans sitting around saw Sam and his crutches and applauded for him getting the ball. Aaron and Beth proudly smiled as Zach and Jack shared a high five.

However, with the storm passing through, the air cooled considerably and all the boys were wearing shorts. They watched the rest of the game from the confines of suite.

And watched; and watched. The game went into extra innings. All the parents tried to convince the little boys to leave, but they wouldn't hear of it. The Nats finally won it 8-7 after fifteen innings. The two families, after sharing email addresses in the suite, walked out of the stadium together a little before 2 am Sunday morning. After saying their heartfelt good-byes, they went their separate directions.

Beth and her men started walking towards where the shuttle would pick them up when she noticed some taxis lined up. "Aaron," she said, who already had Jack on his shoulder, "let's not mess with that." He nodded his head and they made their way to a cab. They were back to the hotel in 20 minutes.

-00CM00-

Aaron woke the boys at ten the next morning, with both of them groaning their protest. "Come on guys," he said. "We're got to get to breakfast and be checked out by noon." The food part helped motivate the boys and by ten-forty five they were walking in once again into the Kozy Korner.

By eleven thirty, they were back in the suite, all packed up and waiting on a bellman. Zach had stopped at the valet station to get his dad's SUV brought up and Aaron had stopped at the front desk to check on the bill. As he already suspected, Dave had taken care of everything.

The SUV loaded and the tips paid, they made their way to the freeway and started their trip back home. Two and half hours later, Aaron pulled the vehicle into a rest stop. They all needed both the restroom and stretch break.

Zach moaned, getting out of the car. "I'll be stiff as a board by the time we get home," he said walking up to the curb, trying to stretch out his cramped muscles. After using the restrooms, they all took some time walking around before climbing back in with Zach driving.

As they continued to move northeast, once again enjoying Zach's eclectic music selections, he and Aaron in the front seat began to notice the skies to the west darkening a bit. The closer they got to Greensboro, the more ominous they looked. Zach pulled into a rest stop forty miles southwest of the city. Aaron looked at him. "Dad, I'm comfortable driving in any weather in my truck on freeways I know. But I don't like the looks of that," he nodded at the skies.

"Good call," Aaron smiled.

"You two just switch places," Beth said. "I'm fine back here with Jack." The Hotchner men jumped out to gusty winds and some rain starting. They quickly changed places and Aaron got them back on the freeway.

The closer they got to the metropolitan city, the darker and more threatening the skies became. By the time they reached the southern boundary of the city, it was pouring. Aaron looked a Zach. "Turn the radio on and see if you can find some weather." Beth pulled out her cell phone and pulled up an app for a weather radar. Aaron, along with the rest of the traffic, slowed to nearly 35 mph, it was raining that hard.

_Hey folks,_ the DJ said, _take precautions and keep it tuned here to WSMW at 98.7 for the latest in weather warnings. Looks like we're in for a long night; we are currently in a severe thunderstorm warning until 6:30 this evening._

Beth handed her phone to Zach. He looked at it, zooming the radar picture out on her iPhone. "Dad, we're going to be running into this the rest of the way home."

Aaron shook his head. "We're all worn out and with that forecast, who knows what time we'll get home. Let's find a place to stop for the night."

"Dad," Zach said. Aaron looked at him. "I know it's not fun driving but let's at least make it to the north side of the city. That way we won't have to fight morning traffic."

Aaron gave his oldest son a quick smile. "You just keep thinking Zach," he said as a semi-tractor and trailer passed them, spraying the vehicle with water from the roadway.

Zach shook his head. "Those eighteen wheelers are always in a hurry," he said, handing Beth's phone back to her.

Beth softly smiled. "They've got to move to make their money."

"I know Beth." As Aaron continued to concentrate on driving, his co-pilot watched the road signs as they passed downtown Greensboro, looking for signs indicating motels. "Hey dad, there's a Midway Motor Lodge at the next exit. They usually have a pool."

"Works for me," he said. He took the exit and slowly made the way to the intersection. It was pouring so hard, they both could hardly see which way to turn.

"I've got it," Beth said. "Take a left Aaron."

Aaron pulled the vehicle under the canopy that protected the entrance. Yet with the wind of the storm, the rain, although lightly, still swirled through the area. Four other cars had just pulled away from the area, having the same idea.

"Hang on," Zach said, taking his seatbelt off and jumping out. He entered through the double doors of the hotel and looked at the front desk staff. "Tell me you have one room with two double beds."

One of the clerks nodded, with a smile. "You're good." Zach went back to the car and grabbed Jack to get him inside along with his backpack, as Aaron shielded Beth from the storm as best as he could with her bringing in Zach's backpack and got her inside as well. Aaron and Zach went back out, grabbed their bags and cooler from the back and got them in the door as well. Zach looked at Aaron, pulling his cellphone out of his cargo shorts pocket and his wallet from the back pocket. He handed them to Aaron with a smile and went back out to the SUV. Aaron shook his head, albeit a bit proudly and grabbed the three bags. Zach jumped into Aaron's SUV, moving it to a parking spot.

By the time he got to front desk, Beth already had her credit card out, handing to the clerk. "Beth….."

"Hotchner," she smiled. "I work for a living too. And you've bought all the gas and meals." Aaron shook his head. As she finished the check-in process, getting three room keys, Zach made his way into the first set of doors and shook himself off like a drenched puppy, pulling his soaked t-shirt off. Another clerk noticed as Aaron looked, went into the back office and came back out with a towel.

"Thank you," he smiled and went to Zach, opening the other set of doors. "You didn't have to do that."

Zach gave his dad his BS smile. "I move faster than you." Aaron handed him the towel, taking his dripping wet t-shirt from him. "Thanks dad," he smiled. Zach dried off as best he could, shivering a bit.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes and get warmed up." The walked inside to see Beth and Jack waiting for them. Beth had her and Aaron's roller bag in her hand, Zach's backpack on the top along the handle. Zach threw the towel over his shoulders and grabbed the cooler.

They made their way to them, with Aaron grabbing the boys' bags. "Follow me," Beth smiled. She led them into Midway Motor Lodge's signature atrium and a poolside room. The air was warm in the atrium. They all got into the room.

"Zach, please get out of those wet clothes," Aaron advised. Zach grabbed his bag from his dad and headed for the bathroom. He came out three minutes later in his swimsuit and smiled at his dad.

"I think I know how to get warmed up," he smiled, opening the door. The three of them stood in the window of the room to watch Zach dive into the deep end.

Ten minutes later, as the storm continued to rain down on the roof of the atrium, he had three others joining him.

###

**A/N: Once again, that was actually how that Saturday night game ended between the Braves and the Nat's.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zach and Jack enjoyed swimming lazy laps, although across the short side of the rectangular pool. Aaron and Beth, after playing with the boys, climbed into the hot tub for a little adult time. "Thanks for coming down this weekend," Aaron smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she smiled, rubbing his chest. "The boys had a great time, Jack made a new friend and I love being around your sons."

"What about me," Aaron asked.

"Aaron Hotchner, are you pouting?" she giggled. He kissed her. Beth wrapped her arms around him. "We had a great weekend too. Friday was amazing," she smiled, kissing him. "Remind me to thank Dave again," she smiled with her usual spark in her eyes.

"Please; I'll never hear the end of it," Aaron laughed.

"You don't give him any shit about him and Erin?"

Aaron smiled. "I leave that to son number one." Beth laughed, as the boys on cue appeared at the hot tub.

Zach sat down next to Beth. "Care if I sit next to you ma'am?"

"That's your best pick-up line Zach?"

Zach smiled. "I don't need one." Jack sat on the apron of the hot tub and stuck his feet in, sitting next to his dad. He knew his body was still too young to get immersed in the hot water. Uncle Dave had taught that lesson long ago at the cabin.

Aaron rubbed his thigh. "You OK buddy?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I'm glad we did this."

"Me too buddy. That weather is just nasty out there."

"Dad…."

Zach smiled at Beth. "Here it comes." Beth beamed as she and Zach said together with Jack "I'm hungry." They all laughed.

Zach located the clock in the pool area. "Dad it is past seven."

"Really," Beth asked.

Zach rubbed her knee. "Passed clock reading in the second grade," giving Beth his BS smile. Beth laughed. "Bro, two more minutes. I really got drenched," Zach said as he moved to the center to get the hot tub water just under his ears.

They all climbed out, got rinsed off in the shower area of the pool, grabbed towels and got dried off as best they could. Zach took the towels from all of them to put in the hamper as the rest headed for the room.

After taking quick showers, Beth being first, she called the front desk. "Best pizza delivery around here," she asked. She listened, pulled the motel info book off the night stand between the two beds, and opened it. "Got it; thank you," she said, hanging up. She looked at Aaron with Zach the last in the shower. "I know his stomach," she smiled. "Large with half pepperoni, mild sausage and mushrooms; half without the pepperoni," she smiled. Aaron nodded and Beth pulled out her cell and made the call as Zach appeared out of the bathroom in his athletic shorts hanging to his knees and the new Braves t-shirt he had bought at the baseball park Friday night. He flipped on the TV.

"Zach, I love you," Beth smiled. "But please, no baseball tonight." Zach laughed and found _Return of the Jedi_ just starting on SpikeTV.

"Sweet," Jack beamed, sitting down on the bed. Aaron went to the cooler and got out three beers, uncapping the first one for Beth, handing the second to Zach.

Beth smiled. "Admit it Hotchner," she beamed. "I had a good idea stopping at that little market on the way back from breakfast yesterday."

"Yeah dad, admit it," Zach smiled, taking a drink of his beer. Aaron had bought a twelve pack of beer while Beth had bought a quart of milk and a package of Oreo cookies for Jack. Jack was heads down in the movie that he had watched at least 20 times oblivious to the conversation.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I give up," he said. Beth and Zach clinked beer necks, laughing at him. Zach pulled his cell phone off the cabinet that also held the TV that his dad had set there along with his wallet.

He pushed one button. Beth smiled at Aaron. "Hi you; we're stuck in Greensboro."

"Thank God Zach; I've been watching the weather and I knew you were running into it. We're supposed to get it later."

"That's why we stopped Caleigh," he smiled. "After the game last night, and the drive Friday, we just didn't want to fight it any more. We're all worn out. And dad and Beth both have tomorrow off; it works."

"Yeah I noticed the game went late last night," Caleigh said.

"We didn't get back to hotel until 2:30; and we had to check out by noon; we're all pretty wiped out," he smiled.

"I'm glad you took the break," Caleigh said. Zach could hear her smile.

"But Caleigh, I know I invited you to dinner tomorrow night. I want you to meet Beth as well as dad." Beth smiled at Aaron. "But I don't know what time we're going to get home and then throw something together. Can we play this by ear tomorrow?" Aaron looked at Beth, who smiled at him. "You know me; the long range planner." Beth eyed Aaron.

"Zach, you've got to learn to go with the flow; call me when you get home and have got a feel for things; I'm flexible and I know Beth will be there again," Caleigh smiled.

Zach beamed. "You got it; thanks for being so understanding."

"I love you Zach."

"Love you too Caleigh; talk to you when we get back home." He looked at the three of them listening into the conversation and blushed badly.

Beth laughed. "You got it bad Zach," she smiled. "And thanks for wanting me to meet Caleigh. I appreciate that," Beth sincerely smiled, rubbing his arm.

Zach smiled. "And you've got dad wrapped around your little finger and you know it," he said, calling her out. Zach gave her his BS Zach Hotchner smile. "I'm in," he said, giving her cheek a kiss.

Beth smiled. "I can't wait to meet Caleigh."

Since the movie was in commercial, Jack was in their zone. "She's pretty cool Beth," he smiled.

"Thanks bro," Zach smiled.

"What about me," Aaron asked with smile.

"She's scared to death to meet you."

"And you weren't with her dad?"

"Nope dad, I was more worried about Mike, the DCFD brother," Zach smiled, and then laughed. "He's a five eleven fire plug," gesturing his hand to his nose to Mike's height.

"Fire plug," Beth asked.

"Beth, don't get me wrong; he's a rock and built to do the job. But you'd never know it to look at him," he smiled. Aaron smiled. Zach, at his same height now of six two, had three inches on Mike. The three of them enjoyed another round of beers and Zach filled both of them in on more details of his dinner with Caleigh's family as Jack, now sprawled across the bed on his stomach, his face in his hands, holding his head up, watched the movie.

"So her mom was your nurse," Aaron smiled.

"Yup, and she remembered you." Beth looked at them both with a question. Aaron quickly explained, with a smile at them both.

"Sounds like karma to me."

"Nope Beth; I think it was a little higher power," Zach smiled. Beth knew and deeply respected Aaron and Zach's faith. They both wore simple gold crosses on gold chains around their neck. Jack was already looking forward to the day when at fourteen, getting confirmed in their church, he would finally get his own. It was a Hotchner family tradition.

Beth rubbed her shoulder. "I can help you out tomorrow so you can get our dinner in."

Zach smiled, kissing her cheek. "Thanks. Let's get home first." The phone rang in the room. Zach, sitting on the side of bed facing the table in the room by the window moved between the two beds and answered it. "The pizza is here," he said, grabbing his wallet and a room key.

Beth stood up from her chair at the table she and Aaron were sharing. She pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Zach. "The bill is nineteen something," she smiled. "Tip like Uncle Dave," she beamed.

Aaron was already reaching for his wallet. "Zach, please." Zach stopped and smiled. Aaron handed him a five. "You've done enough," Aaron smiled. Beth nodded. Zach had paid for a gas fill-up out of his own money and had left the tip at breakfast both mornings.

Zach smiled. "I've travelled with the Big Dog, remember?" he said with wink, reaching for the door, taking the offered five dollar bill from his dad. He reappeared five minutes later with a delicious smelling pizza. Hotch pulled another three beers from the cooler and Beth got a glass of milk poured for Jack, using one of the glasses supplied by the motel.

Jack frowned. "Beth, that's two gulps in my world."

Beth rubbed his head. "There's more milk to fill it up." They all took advantage of the other item Beth had picked up that morning; a roll of paper towels. Twenty minutes later, Zach filled Jack's milk glass, again, and he and Jack enjoyed dipping a few of the Oreo's in the cold, white goodness. Aaron grabbed a cookie and did the same.

Jack smiled. "Now I have chocolate milk." Beth lightly laughed at the three of them. Zach moved to the bathroom and they all could hear him brushing his teeth. He took out his contacts and walked out wearing his glasses.

Beth smiled. "First time I've saw those; pretty handsome that way too; like your dad."

Zach gave her his mischievous smile. "You're about to see more." He pulled his t-shirt off and folded it, setting it on the dresser that also held the TV. He pulled his wrist watch off next, setting it next to his cell phone. "When's the last time you've seen a set of Hotchner boxers," he said, pulling off his athletic shorts.

Jack looked at him. "Z-man, you aren't going to watch the end with me?"

Zach kissed his head. "Sorry JP, I'm beat; and I want to help out dad tomorrow driving." He smiled at his dad and Beth. "Good night you two." They shared the same sentiments with Zach. He wiggled his butt at Beth, making her laugh and he climbed into the other bed across from the nightstand and rolled onto his side on the left side of the bed. Within three minutes, he was softly snoring.

Beth yawned looking at Aaron. "I'm next; you've got the kiddo through the end?"

Aaron smiled. "Yeah." As Zach snored away, Beth moved to change in the bathroom. Jack, engrossed in the movie, was totally oblivious. Beth came out a few minutes later, kissed Jack good night and Aaron. She climbed into the bed Jack was on, wrapping her legs around him.

At the next commercial, Aaron chased Jack into the bathroom, getting him into his pj's and his teeth brushed, stifling a yawn. "Dad, you with me," Jack asked.

"Yup buddy, but then its lights out. We gotta get moving in the morning."

Jack pondered for a second. "For Zach and Caleigh, right dad?"

"Nope Jack; to simply get home."

Jack smiled. "That does sound good dad." They watched the rest of the movie with Aaron leaning on the headboard of the bed he and Beth shared with Jack in his lap. His pillow padded his back against the headboard. _A little father buddy time _Aaron thought. Beth was sleeping as soundly as Zach.

The movie ended at ten fifteen and Aaron tucked Jack in with Zach. They said Jack's prayers and Jack yawned his good night. Less than ten minutes later, the lights were out in the room.

Beth woke a little after three by her cell phone on the table to use the bathroom. As she walked by the two Hotchner brothers sleeping together, she smiled. The brothers were snuggled back to back.

-00CM00-

Zach woke up with Jack still snuggled against his back. In his subconscious, he had felt his brother sleeping next to his him. He yawned, got out of bed and looked at his watch, once again scratching the growing hairs in the middle of chest between his nipples. 6:20 his watch read. Zach shook his head at how long he slept and went to the bathroom.

He checked his cargo pants and t-shirt he had drying from parking his dad's car. They were still damp. Going by the bathroom light, he found a hotel plastic bag to put them in, and stuffed them into his bag.

Aaron rolled over and softly asked. "What time is it?"

"6:20 dad," Zach whispered back. Beth woke and wrapped arm around Aaron.

"In a hurry to get back?" Aaron asked with a smiled.

Zach shook his head. "No, just slept out. Feels good," he smiled with a whisper.

"I hear that," Aaron agreed. "Not many nights I get eight hours. Get in the shower; I'm right behind you to get shaved," he whispered. Jack never moved.

Zach grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag, his other pair of cargo shorts and the t-shirt he took off last night and headed for the bathroom. As he got the water started in the shower, his dad came in and softly shut the door. The water beginning to warm, Zach took a sniff of his boxers. Aaron looked at him. "Dad, I didn't plan on an extra day. Gotta check how bad the farts are in this pair," he smiled, setting them on top of the toilet tank.

As exasperating as Zach's humor could be to him, Aaron laughed. "I'm in on that one," he said, holding his pair. Zach laughed as well and climbed into the shower as Aaron put his contacts in and lathered his face.

Beth still lying in bed heard the laughter and smiled. _They're getting a little one on one time again; Zach still needs his dad_. She smiled. _They need each other_. As she stretched out, she marveled once again at their relationship. _Most nineteen year old sons don't get along with their father and want to get their freedom. Theirs is special; it comes from respect for each other_. She thought for second more. _And a horrific bond_. Beth shook the thought off. _It is what it is and I love them both for it_. She laid there listening to them talk, smiling.

Jack popped an eye open and saw her. Beth smiled and waved him to her. He smiled, threw the covers off and dove for her bed as she opened the covers for him. Jack nestled up to her. Beth rubbed his golden hair he inherited from Haley. Jack conked out immediately as the conversation started in the bathroom again, with Zach getting out of his shower.

Aaron was sitting on the toilet cover, already shaved and still in his boxers. Zach shook the water out of his hair, putting his hair washing supplies on the bathroom counter to get in his toilet kit. Aaron handed him a bath towel. Zach gave him the mischievous smile. "Dad, if you were taking your morning dump, I wasn't shaving today."

Aaron just shook his head, stripping down to get in the shower that Zach had left running for him. Aaron showered and Zach shaved, got his contacts in, put on his clothes and grabbed his toilet kit.

Coming out of the bathroom, shutting the door, he smiled at Jack snuggled up to Beth. She smiled back at him, still rubbing Jack's head. "You missed some," she whispered with a smile.

Zach shook his head, with a smile. "My version of Independence Day," he winked, putting his toilet kit into his bag.

Beth had to smile. Zach was a handsome young man with the small patch of beard he chose to wear around the bottom of his chin. Yet, he kept it very groomed. The patch of hair was along his chin line and he shaved the rest in between his chin and lower lip. "How's the squirt?" he smiled.

Beth smiled back. "Slowly waking up," she said. "But getting hungry; he's stomach just rumbled."

"I'm in on that."

Beth shook her head. "Where do you two put it?"

"In our tummies," Jack yawned. Zach pointed at Beth with his Hotchner smile. She just shook her head.

"Beth," Jack said.

"Yeah Jack"

"I gotta go; really bad."

Zach laughed. "Dad's in the shower Jack; it's warm in the bathroom." Beth pulled the covers off for Jack to make his run. "Just don't flush bro."

"Got it bro," Jack said making a beeline to the bathroom, opening the door. Beth rolled over on her pillow to look at the ceiling and then Zach.

She smiled. "We've had a good weekend."

Zach smiled. "We've had a great weekend. I'm glad you were along," he said, packing his bag.

Beth got out of the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I meant what I said yesterday. I'll help you with dinner tonight if you want Caleigh there. I really want to meet her," she said, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Thanks Beth; I appreciate that," he said, pulling her into one of his bear hugs, kissing her cheek. Just then, Aaron walked out of the bathroom, with his toilet kit in hand as well.

"I thought you had your own lady," he teased. "And you're trying to take mine?"

"Nope dad, just sharing the love," he smiled. Aaron beamed at him.

###


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zach looked at the floor by the door and noticed the final bill had been slipped under the door. He picked it up and handed it to Beth.

Jack came out of the bathroom. "My buckies are brushed dad," he smiled.

Beth smiled at them all. "Guess that's my cue to get going." She grabbed her make-up bag, some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Zach slipped on his flip flops, grabbed a room key and his dad's car keys. Aaron was helping Jack get packed as Jack was dressing. He looked at him. "I've got something to check out dad. Be right back." Zack opened the door, picked up the USA Today that was lying there outside and flipped it onto the table in the room and shut the door.

Zach came back about five minutes later. He grabbed the cooler and looked at his dad. "Ice machine is around the corner," he smiled. Aaron smiled back at the responsible attitude of his oldest son.

Jack looked at Aaron. "We're just waiting on Beth."

Aaron smiled. "Someday Jack, you'll be like Zach and my advice to you will be what'll give to Zach; get used to it. Your mom was the same way," he smiled.

"Really dad?"

Aaron smiled. "Really buddy." Zach came back in the door. "Where's the cooler?"

"Already in the car," Zach smiled. "We're just waiting on….."

Aaron and Jack said it together. "Get used to it."

Zach laughed. "Am I missing something here?"

Aaron smiled. "You'll learn it soon enough with Caleigh." Zach pointed at Jack's packed bag, grabbing his own. "It's ready to go," Aaron said. Zach took the two bags and grabbed his backpack as well.

Jack looked at him. "Can I come along Zach?"

Zach smiled. "If you bring your backpack JP, absolutely."

Jack grabbed his backpack and followed Zach out the door. "Let's go Z-man." Aaron smiled at his sons.

Beth came out of the bathroom. She was dressed with her usual light touch of make-up. Looking at Aaron, she asked, "Where are the boys."

"They're getting the car loaded; we've been waiting on you," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I just told my sons, especially the oldest one to get used to that with a woman in your life." Beth looked at him. Aaron kissed her. "I also told them their mom was the same way." Beth smiled and nuzzled up to his chest.

"I really want to help out Zach tonight; because I really want to meet Caleigh."

"Me too; but just an easy push," Aaron smiled.

Zach opened the door with his room key and Jack walked in first, looking at the two of them. "You done," he asked. "We're hungry and want to get home." They both laughed and Aaron grabbed their bag. Zach put his room key on the dresser and turned to leave, grabbing the newspaper. Aaron and Beth followed the boys out the door.

They took a right, instead of a left to the lobby area. Jack smiled. "Z-man found the back door." Sure enough, they all walked out a side exit of the hotel to Zach having Aaron's car in a small parking lot directly across from the door.

Zach, still having his dad's car keys smiled. "I noticed something else," he smiled, climbing into the driver's side. The rest got in. Zach pulled around the motel, made a left from the entrance and drove three buildings down into a Perkins parking lot.

"You just keep thinking Zach," Aaron smiled. The four of them walk in.

Forty minutes later, they were on the road back towards home, with the boys filled up. Zach was sitting in the passenger side with his dad, reading the newspaper. Between the music of Zach's CD's and just a wonderful family time together, the time passed quickly. Aaron stopped two hours later to gas his SUV. Beth, sitting in backseat, beat him to the pump to finally pay for some gas, smiling at Aaron. Zach called Caleigh to tell her they were on their way home. The boys got out and in a side parking lot of the gas station, played catch for ten minutes. Aaron whistled at them as Beth came out of the store with bottles of water for them all. "Let's go guys."

He tossed his car keys to Zach. "Get us home," he smiled. They enjoyed a wonderful ride with the music, Beth and Jack playing cards and Aaron proudly watching his oldest son's driving abilities, while keeping an eye on the card game in the backseat. They made a quick stop at rest stop an hour later.

When they were nearing DC, Beth sitting behind Zach rubbed his shoulder. "Hey you; the first thing you do when we get home is call Caleigh and tell her dinner is on. And then Zach, play to your strength."

Zach looked at her in the rear view mirror. Jack smiled. "The grill master strikes." He and Beth shared a high five.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "They're right," he smiled.

Zach smiled. "That works; however Beth, the first thing I'm gonna do when we get home is get the washing machine going."

"Zach, please let me help you with that," Beth said. "I've got a few things of my own that need to be washed, but you really don't need to see." Zach looked at her again in the mirror. "It's girl stuff," she smiled.

Zach looked at Beth in the mirror again smiling. "Beth, I may be new to the dating game. But I helped mom do laundry. I just loved folding her bras," he said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Trust me I know what it all looks like."

Aaron looked at him. "One lesson down," he teased.

As the clock in Aaron's vehicle moved to one in the afternoon, Zach pulled the vehicle into the driveway, hitting the button to open the garage door. Aaron's cell buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, getting out of the vehicle. "Hey Dave; what's up?" Between Aaron and Zach, Dave had been kept up to date with the family.

"Where are you?"

Aaron smiled. "Standing in my garage."

Dave, sitting in his office smiled. "Good to know Aaron; things are fine here. See you in the morning."

They all grabbed bags and backpacks and headed in the door. "I want all dirty laundry downstairs," Zach said. He went into the laundry room and pretty much emptied out his bag, save for his toilet kit. Walking into his room, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers, basketball shorts, and t-shirt, dumping the contents of his cargo shorts on his dresser. He walked into his bathroom, changed, and added the clothes he was wearing to the pile he had already started.

He started sorting them into piles as Beth and Aaron walked in. Aaron added his and Jack's clothes to the pile while Beth held hers, smiling at Aaron. He nodded and left.

Zach looked at the pile of his and his dad's white undershirts they wore under their regular shirts he had dug out of the laundry hamper. He smiled at her. "That's my first load and I do add some bleach to get them white. Mom was a stickler on things being white," he smiled. "If you have something to add, I'll take care of it. My dark stuff load is always number two," he smiled. Beth added her clothes to the piles, as Zach started the washer with warm water for the whites.

Beth looked at the pile of dark stuff. "Let's separate that down into two loads."

"Agreed," Zach said. "They'll dry quicker and easier."

Beth rubbed his bicep. "You wash and dry. I'll hang up and fold."

"Deal," Zach smiled.

Looking at him, Beth said, "Hello? Caleigh?"

Zach smiled. "I'm on it." Beth turned to go upstairs as Zach went into his room and picked up his cell phone. He talked with Caleigh for about ten minutes, including giving her directions to the house and then came upstairs into the kitchen. Aaron looked at him. "Dinner is at six," he smiled. "I'm running to the grocery store."

"What's the menu Zach," Beth asked.

"Pork chops on the grill; I think I'll just get a couple boxes of those Julienne potatoes, green beans, and French bread with cheddar cheese on top." He shrugged. "I still don't know what to do for a salad."

Aaron smiled. "Use my bank card." Zach started to say something and Aaron cut him off. "We're all eating too. Pick up some fruit and Beth and I will help you make a small fruit salad."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Beth smiled. Zach grabbed his truck keys and headed for the garage. He yelled to Jack's room, "I'm going to the grocery store Jack; wanna come along?"

"No thanks, Zach. I'm putting a puzzle together."

Zach walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry you two, I tried; no quickie," he winked and left before his dad could get in a salvo back.

Aaron just shook his head and Beth laughed.

An hour and half later, the fruit salad was made, with Aaron drying the utensils they used that Beth had hand washed in the sink. Beth heard the dryer buzzer and went to get the load.

Zach had been in his room and already had the dryer load out and lying on the table he used to fold clothes. He showed Beth how he folded his and his dad's undershirts and his white t-shirts. "Easy enough," she smiled. "But how do I tell who's is who's?"

"Dad wears Fruit of the Loom; I wear Hanes; same with the boxers."

"Got it," she smiled.

"That's the only way we can keep them straight," Zach smiled.

Zach threw in the first load of washed dark stuff into the dryer and started the washer filling for the second load. He checked everything for stains and spills, especially Jack's clothes and treated them with a pre-wash spray. By the time he finished, Beth had a one shirt left. "Mine or dad's?"

"Your dad's." Zach grabbed the pile of his stuff that she had done, took them to his room and put them away.

Zach looked at his watch and made his way to the kitchen. He got the bottom oven set to broil without turning it on for the bread. His dad was mowing the lawn. _That should help out Beth_ he smiled. Beth was still learning how the two oven system in the kitchen worked. But Zach was nervous and needed something to keep him occupied.

He took the loaf of French bread, cut in half length wise. Grabbing some freezer paper, he wrapped the other half in it, and put in the freezer for future use. The first half, he cut in half the long way and was buttering it when Beth walked in.

"Zach, I could've done that."

He smiled. "I know Beth. And I know you and dad will help me out. I'm just a little …"

"Stressed," Beth added in with a smile.

"Yeah, and need something to do. Humor me please."

"Zach," Beth said, putting her hand gently on his cheek, "it'll be fine. Your dad and I will help, you'll do the pork chops like you always do and Caleigh will love it. Trust me," she said, moving her hand to rub his chest.

Zach pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Beth. I'm glad you're here." He pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eyes. "And just not tonight; I'm glad you're in dad's life," he said with a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you Zach; I appreciate that. Very much; I'm not here to replace…."

Zach cut her off. "She was my mom and I loved her. But she's not here anymore." Zach got serious. "Beth, please don't conjure up ghosts of the past. We've all moved on. And I'm just really glad dad got his shit together and found you." He smiled. "Actually, according to Uncle Dave," he mischievously smiled, "it was the other way around."

Beth giggled. "Yeah, it was. I was pretty bold."

"Thank you," Zach smiled sincerely. "And btw, Uncle Dave did some butt kicking on the other end."

Beth laughed. "Sorta figured that out Zach."

Zach heard his dad coming in from the garage after finishing the mowing. He knew he would come into the kitchen for some water and lemonade. Zach winked at Beth as he got close. "And how the blind dumb shit got so lucky is beyond me." Beth put her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud, playfully slapping Zach's chest as they pulled apart.

Aaron walked into the conversation. "I take it I'm the blind dumb shit," he said, reaching for a glass in the cupboard and then pulling out the container of water Zach had in the fridge.

"That's you dad," Zach smiled. "I think you had Uncle Dave's lucky condom in your pocket that day." Aaron stopped pouring and gave Zach _the_ Hotchner glare. Zach winked at Beth and she roared with laughter. Zach laughed heartily as well, sharing a high five with Beth. Aaron just shook his head and chugged his water.

Jack zoomed into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Dad's getting an education," Zach said through his laugher. Jack looked at the three of them, shrugged and went back to his puzzle.

Zach put the butter halves of the French bread on a jelly pan and covered them with plastic wrap. He smiled at Beth and pulled out the lemonade for his dad, setting it on the counter. He looked at Beth. "How long has Jack been working on that puzzle?"

Beth looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Over two hours."

Zach smiled. "I think I've got something to help me occupy my time," he winked at Beth.

As Aaron was about to ask Beth what that meant, the dryer buzzer went off. Beth looked at him, moving to take care of the load. "Hotchner, there's someone special coming for dinner. Get that delicious butt of yours in the shower. You smell; badly," she smiled, walking out.

Two hours later, as Zach was changing he heard the doorbell. Aaron and Beth were in the kitchen. Jack was in the living room watching TV. "I'll get it," he shouted.

Aaron nearly bellowed. "Jackson Phillip, no you're not." Jack, recognizing the tone of his dad's voice, froze in his tracks.

Zach flew up the steps and opened the door with a smile.

###

**A/N: Fruit of the Loom and Hanes are two well-known brands of underwear in the States for both men and women. And no, for all you that will ask, I won't say. ;)**

**The difference, at least in my world, is men wear undershirts under their regular shirts, like dress ones or polo's; a little trick to handle perspiration. Zach's white t-shirts are what young kids wear, usually sporting some logo or allegiance to a favorite sport's team.**

**The USA Today is the national newspaper of the States. Most major cities have their own newspaper (aka The New York Times, the Chicago Tribune, the Atlanta Journal Constitutional, etc.) The USA Today is mainly the newspaper for business travelers, covering national news, with one page in the news section having news blurbs from each state. Their sports section is the best. Most hotels/motels routinely offer a complimentary copy each weekday morning to their guests.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OK, OK. You all finally get to really meet Caleigh. Just like Aaron and Beth. I really hope you fall in love with her like Zach has. And me!**

Chapter 13

Zach welcomed Caleigh in the door and gave her a quick kiss. The profiler's son quickly noticed her demeanor. He smiled. "Caleigh, he's in cargo shorts and a polo shirt. The feeb boxers and suit aren't on; please relax."

"Feeb," she questioned.

Zach smiled. "That's the nickname for the FBI. Come in, someone is waiting on you," he smiled. He led her into the living room.

"Hi Caleigh," Jack smiled. Caleigh smiled back and relaxed a bit. _Zach is helping me through this and I've got to trust it_ she thought. Jack powered into her legs for a hug. Aaron and Beth watched from the kitchen entrance.

Caleigh deeply returned the hug. Beth smiled at Aaron, rubbing his back as they spied on the three of them. "Hey Jack; how was your weekend in Atlanta?" As Jack regaled her with stories of their weekend, Aaron and Beth quietly walked into the living room. They took one look at Caleigh, crouching down next to Jack to take in his every word and smiled at each other.

"A Bryce Harper foul ball? That's just great Jack," she said, sharing a high five with him. Beth looked at Aaron. It was clear that Jack already had full buy-in with Caleigh.

"Yeah Zach caught it for me," Jack smiled. Caleigh stood up, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder with her other arm wrapped around Zach's waist. Aaron recognized the sign immediately and slowly moved up

So did Zach, rubbing her back. "Caleigh, this is my dad, Aaron," he said. "And like I said, he's just dad tonight; not Jack and I's super hero."

"Pleasure to meet you Caleigh," he said, sticking out his hand softly for a handshake. His mind ran rampant. _My son is not blind. She's stunning_. Beth took a long look as well at the obvious well-conditioned athlete.

Aaron Hotchner, as he softly shook her hand, welcoming her to their home had to think straight. Caleigh was beautiful. She was a brunette with her long hair pulled up into the back of her head with a large plastic click barrette, yet letting some of the her hair hang. Yet it was her eyes that captured his attention. They were the most amazing green shade he had ever seen.

"Pleasure to meet you Aaron," she nervously smiled. "I'm sorry; I've never meet a super hero before."

Aaron softly laughed. "Like Zach said," he smiled. "My cape is in my go bag; I'm off duty tonight. I'm just dad," he smiled.

Caleigh smiled and Zach could feel her relaxing. "And Caleigh, this is Beth Clemmons, our dad's friend."

"She's the bomb Caleigh," Jack smiled.

"Hi Beth," Caleigh deeply smiled, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. The guys have told me all about you."

Beth smiled. "The guys?" She smiled more deeply. "You're in Caleigh; please just relax," she smiled.

Caleigh let out a nervous laugh. "Thanks Beth; they think the world of you. They really do," she smiled.

Beth smiled as well. "The feeling is mutual."

Zach smiled deeply. "I've got to check on my coals in the grill." Caleigh moved with him through the kitchen to the back steps going down to the patio area outside his den. Beth pulled Aaron into the kitchen and they got the Julienne potatoes mixed up, with Aaron helping Beth get the oven set.

Aaron looked at Jack following them into the kitchen. "You stay with us buddy; Zach and Caleigh need their time alone." Jack nodded his head with his smile.

"What's for dinner," she smiled at Zach with a question.

"The main course is pork chops on the Weber," he nodded at the grill. "One of my specialties," he smiled.

"You really do most of the cooking?"

"Yeah, even when dad is home, he doesn't leave the office until 5:30. Eating a seven or later doesn't work with Jack. Or me for that matter," he smiled, as he got the charcoals started.

He opened the patio door and ushered her into his den, showing her around. They walked into his bedroom. Caleigh looked around, impressed how neat it was. "Do some cleaning before I came?" she smiled.

Zach shook his head. "We were on vacation, remember? This is the way I keep my room." She smiled at the pictures he had on his bookcase and desk. An obviously older one with a very younger Jack, and Zach for that matter in front of a huge stone fireplace with Aaron and another man, along with Mudg. The picture of him and Jack in their baseball uniforms; two pictures of state championship celebrations, the picture of he, Jack and their dad the motorcyclist took in the Smokey Mountains; the picture of the three of them on Merrill and Celia's pontoon, fishing in southern Ohio. He told Caleigh the story behind them all.

Caleigh looked around some more and then saw the one picture on his nightstand next to his bed. She walked to it and looked at it. "Your mom," she whispered in question.

Zach nodded with a smile. "Her name was Haley."

"She was beautiful Zach," she smiled. "I see where you and Jack get the hair color."

"There's a lot of her in Jack; he's a gentle soul with a big heart, just like mom."

Caleigh smiled. "I don't think he's the only one." Zach grinned and showed her the rest of the Hotchner home. Jack made a big point of showing her Harry's dogtags that hung on his mirror as Caleigh toured his room. As they walked into the kitchen, Zach told her the short version of the story about Harry. "That's amazing, Zach." She smiled at Jack. "Harry's a special friend isn't he?" Jack bobbed his head with a huge smile, still holding her hand. Beth smiled at Aaron.

"He's special for all of us," Aaron smiled. Zach and Beth compared notes on the meal as he grabbed the pork chops out of the fridge.

He looked at Caleigh. "You coming with me," he asked, grabbing the tongs for grilling the pork chops and the seasoned salt.

Caleigh shook her head. "I'll face the inquisition," she winked at him, sitting down at the lunch counter.

Zach kissed her cheek. "Good luck; Beth will keep the FBI interrogation in check," he smiled. Caleigh laughed, noticing Aaron shaking his head with the same small smile she had seen from Zach with Beth lovingly shaking a finger at him. Caleigh immediately recognized a family that was super close. _Just like mine_ she smiled to herself as Zach walked out the door.

"Caleigh," Aaron said with a smile. "There's no interrogation. I just need to protect my sons. You passed the test with Jack the other day in the park and your mom was simply wonderful to Zach and me when he had his surgery. You look a lot like her. And as my sons like to say, it's all good," he broadly smiled.

"You have two amazing sons, Mr. Hotchner…."

Aaron stopped her. "Does Zach call your dad Mr. Graystone?" Caleigh shook her head with a laugh. Aaron smiled his vibrant, wonderful smile that Caleigh saw as Zach's as well. "I'm Aaron; or Hotch if you like."

"I'll take Aaron for two hundred dollars Alex," she said with a smile. "I'm guessing Hotch is what your team calls you." Aaron smiled with a nod of his head. "You and your team do amazing and very frightening work. Thank you for that." She looked down for second and then looked at him. "I'm so sorry about Haley. And Beth, I…."

It was Beth's turn to cut her off. "Caleigh, Haley is the boys' mother and I will always respect that and love and admire what she did to save her sons. She was an amazing mother."

Caleigh smiled. "Yes she was." Aaron smiled as well.

"What are you majoring in at GM?" Aaron asked, as Zach walked back in and slid in the lunch counter chair next to her. Beth poured both of them lemonades. She was enjoying a glass of wine, while Aaron had a beer in hand.

"Childhood Development," she said. Beth raised her eyebrows in question, setting the glasses down. "It's part of the Education Department. I've always wanted to teach. After I was confirmed in church, I taught Sunday School for a couple of years."

Aaron smiled. "Zach told me that you and your family belong to St. Andrew's. But what changed?"

Zach smiled at her. "Welcome to living with a profiler."

Caleigh smiled. "For two years, just 45 minutes a week, I saw how kids are; with their issues from family, environment and culture. I don't know how teachers do it day in and day out for nine months of the year. I just knew I couldn't handle that." Aaron nodded. "So I'm going backside; to see what makes these kids tick and maybe help a child become more productive in the classroom, even with their issues."

"That's amazing Caleigh," Beth smiled. Zach rubbed her back with a proud smile.

From there on, it was small talk. Beth asking Caleigh about playing soccer, Aaron asking about her brother that was DCFD. Zach kept slipping back outside to take care of the chops on the grill, while giving Beth and his dad updates on their progress.

He walked into laughter as Jack was sitting next to Caleigh. He rubbed Jack's head and looked at Beth. "I need the melted butter," he smiled.

"It's ready," Beth smiled, gently handing it to him so he could grab the handle beyond her hand. "Is that our cue to get rolling?"

"Yup, I'm five minutes out," he smiled, taking the melted butter out the door.

"Hotchner that is your cue; you're on a bread stakeout," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled at Beth, putting the buttered and lightly seasoned with garlic French bread in the bottom oven with the broiler going.

"Can I help with anything?" Caleigh said.

Aaron smiled. "Would you mind being on milk and water patrol with Jack?"

Jack hopped out of his chair, taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen towards the fridge. "Let's do this," he smiled.

"Tell me how I can help Jack," she smiled. He pointed to the different kind of milks in the fridge, and then to the glasses on the table.

"I still drink the two percent. Dad and Zach say I need it to help my bones grow. Zach drinks the skim."

Caleigh smiled at him and pulled them both out. Jack pointed to the two spots where he and Zach sat. "You're there Caleigh, next to Zach," he smiled. Caleigh rubbed his neck as she poured a glass full of skim milk for herself.

"How 'bout dad and Beth?"

"They drink ice water; we can get that from the fridge door."

Caleigh handed their glasses to Jack. "You carry them over while I put the milk away," she smiled.

Jack looked at her. "You're like Zach and me; Zach rocks; I roll." Caleigh laughed heartily, put the milk containers back in the fridge and helped Jack get the glasses filled from the ice maker and then water spout in the fridge door. Beth and Aaron shared a smile as Caleigh helped Jack get them to the table. She walked back into the kitchen, past Aaron who was cutting the French bread into slices on the counter below the lunch counter. He had added the cheddar cheese for the last minute that now was wonderfully melted on the top.

She smiled at him. "I noticed an amazing fruit salad in there."

"Which needs sugar," Beth added, getting the beans into a bowl. She pointed to a decanter on the countertop, and Caleigh grabbed it.

"Aaron, a spoon?"

He stopped slicing the bread and pulled a drawer open. Caleigh smiled at him, grabbing a spoon and shutting the drawer as Zach walked in with the pork chops. She added the sugar and stirred it in as Beth pulled the potatoes out the oven, having already set the green beans on the table. Jack climbed up into his chair, facing the window of the kitchenette.

Aaron set the bread on the table and sat down as did Beth. The two of them were at each end of the rectangular table with Zach and Caleigh sitting on the opposite side of Jack. "Let's pray," Aaron said.

Jack looked at Caleigh. "We say our prayer and Beth's. We learned it from Uncle Dave." Caleigh smiled. They all said their prayer with Caleigh listening as Aaron, Beth and boys added the Catholic table prayer.

When they finished, Caleigh looked up and smiled. "That's the way it should be. We respect all faiths."

Zach smiled. "We do." They all dived in.

As Caleigh looked at the pork chop on her plate, she sorta looked around. "Caleigh," Zach asked.

"There's no steak knives to cut the pork chop?"

Zach smiled. "These are my pork chops," he smiled, handing her the regular table knife next to her plate. "Just try it."

Caleigh took one cut into her chop with the knife Zach offered her and shook her head. "Can you please come to my house again and teach my dad how to do them like this," she smiled, taking a bite. The pork chop was juicy and tender. They had a wonderful meal together filled with the usual Hotchner table laughter.

The boys as usual, cleared the table with Caleigh filling the dishwasher. Aaron and Beth then chased them all from the kitchen to take care of the leftovers and the final clean-up. As the three of them started to leave, Jack got a warning. "Buddy," Aaron said to Jack, "its Caleigh and Zach time. You leave them alone."

Jack eyed his dad for a second and looked at Zach. "Can you get the Nats game on first?"

Zach smiled, as did Caleigh. "Sure bro." They got him into the living room and Zach found the game. Jack raced off to his room to get some cars to play with while the game was on.

Zach nodded at Caleigh to his den down the steps. They sat down on the couch together with Zach, as usual spreading his long legs over the coffee table. He told her about where most of the furniture in the room came from. Pulling the throw over that he had that covered it, he revealed to her Haley's couch with a smile. "I love mom; but her flowered covered couch doesn't work in my man cave." Caleigh laughed.

Zach put his arm around her shoulder. Caleigh rubbed his stomach. "Your pork chops were spectacular," she said kissing his cheek. "But Zach, I have to ask. I've heard the name too often," she said looking in his eyes. "Uncle Dave?"

Zach just slowly shook his head. "I don't know where dad, Jack and I would be right now without Uncle Dave."

Caleigh looked at him and rubbed his chest. "Tell me it all; please."

Zach laid his head against the back of couch, shaking it. Caleigh looked at him, a bit alarmed. Zach smiled at her, shaking his head and spilled out everything about the history of one David Rossi with his family.

-CM00-

The same said David Rossi walked up the steps to upper tier of the BAU at his usual 8:58 am the next day. He had already noticed, walking in the glass doors with the BAU logo that Hotch was in his office, with the door open. He stuck his head in and smiled. "How'd the dinner go last night?"

Aaron, working on reports as usual, put his pen down and smiled at him, nodding towards a chair. He sat back in his chair and relaxed as Dave sat down. "Caleigh is amazing. Beth and I both talked last night. In bed," he smiled. "Don't start," he warned with a finger pointed to his chest. Dave laughed. "We can see the attraction between the two of them."

Dave smiled. "Details Aaron; I need details."

Aaron shook his head, with a smile. "She's street smart and intelligent, just like Zach. And a bit driven to succeed; that's where the soccer player comes in."

Dave softly laughed. "Remind you of any one?"

Hotch looked out into the bullpen at JJ. "Yup," he smiled, looking back at Dave. "Yet, she wants to make a difference in the world; specifically, a child's life. And she'll do that quietly," he smiled with pride. He filled Dave in on her career ambitions.

Dave listened quietly as Aaron described the night. When Aaron finished, Dave looked at him. "And…."

Aaron shook his head. "I took one look at her," he said, shaking his head, "and the first thought that crossed my mind was my oldest son is not blind," he said with a smile at his best friend, shaking his head again. "Dave, Caleigh has the most amazing green eyes you've ever seen."

Dave rose from his chair with his proud smile. "I raised you Hotchner boys' right."

David Rossi sauntered into his office as Aaron shook his head and returned to his reports.

###

**A/N: The "I'll take Aaron for two hundred dollars Alex" quote is a line from a very popular game show here in the States called Jeopardy. Contests choose a category with a dollar amount.**

**A lot of the refrigerators in the US have side by side doors, with a compartment on the outside of the freezer side that can put ice cubes into a glass, pushing the glass against a lever. Change a button; you get water.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 14

By Tuesday night, the team was landing in Duluth, Minnesota. And after that, they were in Jackson, Mississippi.

While they were gone, Caleigh had spent some time with the boys. She joined them in the park a couple of times to play with Mudg, having their usual wonderful time. And one afternoon, since it was late, she joined them at the local McDonald's for dinner. Caleigh didn't want to be a crutch for them, yet she wanted to help Zach out when she could with her summer job schedule.

On a rainy Wednesday morning before Labor Day, Zach and Jack were putting a puzzle together when Zach's cell rang. He looked at it, didn't recognize the number and let it go. Two minutes later, his cell pinged with a voice message. _Hey Zach, it's Rachel. Caleigh told me your dad has been gone for a while. Please let me cook dinner for you and Jack tonight to give you a break. You need it. I'm on a quick break at work. Call Caleigh and let her know what you think._

Zach smiled deeply. He needed the break. He looked at Jack. "Bro, would you mind if we ate dinner at Caleigh's house tonight? Her mom said she'd cook for us and I need the break."

Jack smiled. "I know you do Zach. But…." he hedged. Zach knew that new situations in his brother's life made him nervous.

Zach smiled at his brother. "Do you think Caleigh is cool?"

"She's way cool Zack."

"So is her mom and dad," he smiled. "They're trying to help us out. Doesn't that say something to you?" Zach grinned from ear to ear as he heard the wheels in Jack's head turning.

Jack nodded his head. "Let's do it Zach. You need a break," he smiled. Zach called Caleigh and gave her the news.

As the time got nearer, Jack walked into Zach's room. "Do I need to dress up?"

Zach shook his head. "This is what I'm wearing," he smiled. Zach was in his basketball shorts, a t-shirt and his flip flops. Jack was wearing pretty much the same thing. Zach smiled. "Jack, that's how comfortable we'll be; we can dress like this."

Jack smiled and then sorta shook his head. "But I'm still getting a little tummy ache Z-man," he said, looking at Zach.

Zach crouched down and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Jack, it's going to be OK. Trust me," he smiled. Jack looked at him. "You know what I think you should do?" Jack shook his head. "I think you need to put a coloring book and some of your colors in your backpack. You can color Caleigh's mom a picture to thank her for cooking for us. Rachel can tape it up on her fridge to remind her how much she helped us out. Maybe Caleigh will help you color it," he smiled, rubbing Jack's back.

Jack smiled his megawatt Hotchner smile. "That's a good idea Z-man."

"Then JP, let's get it done," Zach smiled. Jack sped off to his room.

Mudg, stretching from his afternoon nap, started to follow Jack. "Mudg," Zach said with a whistle, "you're with me." Mudg came back down the steps. Since the boys slept together in the downstairs level together when the team was out and they had Mudg, the food and water dishes that Zach had bought when he and Jack started taking care of Mudg were in the laundry room.

Zach let Mudg out his patio door and filled his food dish. Using the laundry sink, he gave him fresh water as well. Jack hollered down from the landing/entry way. "I'm ready Zach!"

"Bro, hang on a sec, I'm letting Mudg out and getting him fed." Jack rumbled down the steps. When Jack entered Zach's den, Mudg barked at the door and Jack let him in as Zach appeared from the laundry room. Mudg made a beeline to the laundry room and his dinner. Zach helped Jack get the patio door shut, put the round wooden trowel into the opposite side of the patio door floor track so it couldn't be slid open from the outside and nodded at Jack with a smile. After Foyet, security for the home was still number one. Both the boys understood.

Zach set the alarm and they went to garage and climbed into Zach's truck. Zach made his way to the Graystone home. As he pulled to the stop sign to make the left onto their street, he looked across the intersection to Tom, signaling a right turn. They waved at each other, and Tom made his turn. Zach followed the rules of traffic and then made his turn.

When he pulled down the street, he noticed Tom in driveway waving him in. Zach pulled his truck in behind Tom's car. Tom smiled as Zach got out, opening the door for Jack. "It's a busy street Zach and I know how you take care of Jack. It's safer here in the driveway."

"Thanks Tom," he smiled, helping Jack climb down.

Tom walked up to Zach's truck as Jack was getting out, grabbing his backpack. "Hi Jack," he smiled. Jack took the shy route, standing close to Zach.

Zach crouched down. "Bro, this is Caleigh's dad; he's a good guy," he said rubbing his back.

Tom smiled at him, bending down, putting his hand out. "I'm Tom," he smiled at the young boy, gently putting his hand out.

The youngest Hotchner smiled, taking the hand. "I'm Jack," he shyly smiled.

Tom winked at him. "Already got that one figure out Jack," he said. "Come on inside you two," Tom smiled. They boys followed him into the house through the garage door.

Caleigh looked at her dad and gave him a hug. "Hi dad," she smiled.

"Hi you," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "I have friends for you," he smiled.

Jack beamed at seeing her. "Caleigh," he nearly shouted, with a large smile. He powered into her legs for a hug as only he could do. Tom and Rachel, sharing a hug, watched the scene with a smile. Caleigh wrapped him in her arms.

"Hey Jackster; glad you're here," she smiled, rubbing his back.

Jack looked at her. "Caleigh, can you help me color?"

Zach smiled. "Jack, can you please say hi to Caleigh's mom, before you do that?" Caleigh rubbed his back again.

"Jack, this is my mom Rachel," she smiled.

"One of the good guys Jack. We can trust her." Caleigh, Rachel and Tom all looked at him. Zach just smiled and mouthed the word "shy".

Rachel bent down to him. "Hi Jack. I'm glad you and Zach are here," she smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us," Jack shyly said. Caleigh tickled him and it was game over. Jack settled in and Caleigh led him to the lunch counter so they could color together.

Tom looked at Zach. "Caleigh said when you cooked the pork chops you did something different with the coals. Would you mind showing me?"

Zach smiled. "Not at all." They went to the garage as Caleigh picked out a picture for her and Jack to color.

When they came back in, Jack was heads down in his project. Caleigh looked at Zach. "He always like this?"

Zach nodded with a smile. "Mr. Concentration; get the job done." Rachel smiled. Zach rolled his eyes. "It's in the genes." Just then his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and smiled. "And it's the donor," he said. "Hi dad," he said into his phone.

"Hi Zach. We're taking a break and eating an early dinner. What's going on?"

"Actually dad, I'm getting a break too. Caleigh's mom invited us to dinner. I don't know what it is yet, but it sure smells good."

Hotch smiled. "Tell Caleigh's mom thank you for me. You deserve the break Zach."

JJ raised her eyebrows at Rossi, who was already smiling. "Zach, my boy, has got himself a girlfriend," he proudly beamed, leaning back in his chair.

"Took him long enough," Morgan smiled.

"You should talk," Emily snarked.

Alex and Reid laughed, with Reid pointing his finger at Morgan.

"Is Jack there Zach?"

"No dad, I left him at home with Mudg." Caleigh and Jack both snickered. "Hang on a second."

Rachel and Tom eyed Zach as he handed his phone to Jack. Jack said hello to his dad and Zach smiled at them. "When dad is on the clock, he wears the FBI shorts and sometimes they're just a little too tight. It's my job to get them loose," he smiled.

"You do it to perfection," Tom laughed.

Zach laughed. "Dad is a big and easy target. He started dating a little over a year ago and he and Beth are pretty involved. You should have heard me giving him the s-e-x talk," he said, looking at Jack and winking to them, "about three weeks ago when Beth came down for the weekend and I let them have a date night," he devilishly smiled. "It was classic." Rachel and Tom roared.

Caleigh smiled at her parents. "I'm learning his humor is wicked," Jack handed the phone back to Zach.

"Yeah," Jack said with a big smile, "you should hear him with Uncle Dave."

"Hey dad."

"So Caleigh and Jack are coloring?"

"Yup dad, Rachel should have a Jack Hotchner masterpiece in about ten minutes."

"Sounds good Zach," Hotch smiled. "I'll call you tonight when we get back to the hotel."

"You got it dad," Zach smiled. "Stay safe; all of you. Tell the other ding dong we love him."

Hotch smiled. "I'll be sure to tell the other ding dong." The team all laughed at Dave. "Talk to you later son; love you."

"Love you too dad." He ended the call. Rachel and Tom shared a look. They learned more about Zach listening to his conversation than they could have talking with him for two hours.

-00CM00-

Zach was in his usual position watching baseball when his cell rang. "Hey dad," he smiled.

"Hi Zach; you're on speaker phone. Uncle Dave is here as well."

Zach couldn't resist. "That's got to be loads of fun listening to him snore every night."

"Zach, I'll have you know your dad snored the paint off the ceiling last night." Zach laughed.

"Zach, how was dinner?"

"OMG dad, it was beef stroganoff. I ate so much I'm waiting for it to run out my ears. And I had to stop Jack from putting some in his pockets." Aaron and Dave both laughed.

"So you had a good time?"

"Yeah dad; we had a great time. After Caleigh, Caleb, JP and I cleaned up, Caleb and Jack played Angry Birds. Btw, he got three stars; I'm sure he'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"That's my boy," Dave, the gamer proudly smiled.

"And you and Caleigh," Aaron asked, looking at Dave.

"We went for a walk. Dad, don't get me wrong. I love Jack and taking care of him so you, Uncle Dave and the team can do your thing. But just a break, if it's only for an hour is good for both of us."

"Yes it is Zach."

"So when do I get to meet this lady Zach," Dave asked.

"I dunno Uncle Dave. You throwing your annual Labor Day shindig?"

"If we get back, hell yes."

"How's the chances of that looking dad?"

"Tomorrow could be the key. Dave and I have been bouncing some ideas off of each other. We'll see. Either way, Beth will be down for the weekend, so you and Jack will get a break from each other."

"Looking forward to having Beth here dad; btw she called tonight to check in on us. Keep me in the loop." Zach yawned deeply. "I'm hitting the wall here you two. Good night; love you both."

"Good night Zach," Dave smiled. "Love you." Aaron and Zach both smiled knowing those words were from his heart.

"Good night son; love you too."

-00CM00-

Rachel looked at Caleigh in the living room and knew she had plans with Zach for the holiday Monday. Her packed beach bag was sitting in Tom's recliner. Yet Caleigh was pacing a bit. Rachel walked up to her and rubbed her back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Caleigh turned to her and smiled. "Mom, it's not Zach; please trust me. I trust him with my life."

Rachel smiled. "So do your dad and me. He's a wonderful young man," she smiled. "Your dad and I are really impressed with him. But honey, you're pacing."

Caleigh looked her in the eye. "I'm meeting Uncle Dave today." Caleigh, getting her parents in to her finally dating again, and in a way, getting herself used to it as well, had told them everything. Even what Zach had told her about one David Rossi.

"Sweetie, I think if the boys call him Uncle Dave," she smiled, "it'll be fine. They obviously love him and I've sorta figured Zach out. Love is a two way street for him or he doesn't trust it."

Caleigh smiled. "He does really love Dave; and totally respects him. Dave is the one that called him out on the two of us," Caleigh admitted.

Rachel laughed. "You'll be fine Caleigh. Zach will see to that. And I'm sure Dave, with his love for Zach, will be wonderful with you." They both noticed a glistening coming through the living room window with Zach pulling his truck into the driveway.

Caleigh grabbed her bag. "Thanks mom," she said giving her a hug and headed out the door. Rachel followed her and stood in the doorway to wave at Zach.

He rolled his window down and waved. "Hi Mother Goose," he shouted.

"Hi Zach! Have fun you two," Rachel said with a wave and a big smile. Zach smiled and waved at her as Caleigh got in and buckled her seatbelt as Zach backed out of the driveway, waving once more at Rachel.

As he drove down the street to the stop sign, Zach looked at Caleigh. "You OK?"

Caleigh looked at him. "How did I fall in love with a profiler's son?"

###

**A/N: Mother Goose is for someone special that sorta likes that term. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's Monday! What does that mean?**

Chapter 15

Zach pulled up to the stop sign and as he was checking the traffic, he put his hand on Caleigh's shoulder, giving it a rub. "Talk to me Caleigh."

Caleigh looked out her window and then at Zach. "I'm going to be meeting Uncle Dave today. I'm more scared than I was meeting your dad."

Zach safely made the right hand turn, and slightly laughed, rubbing her shoulder more. "Caleigh; for all of Uncle Dave's big reputation, his swagger, bravado and hefty bank account, in reality, Uncle Dave is the biggest purring lap kitty you'll meet."

Caleigh slightly laughed and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yup, really," he smiled, rubbing her shoulder more. "But Caleigh I do have to give you a 4-1-1 on something else." Caleigh looked at him. "Uncle Dave's latest ….. ummmmm squeeze," he smiled at her with a wink, "is dad's boss."

"Zach?"

"Uncle Dave, whenever possible has been banging Erin Strauss. She's the Section Chief that dad reports to." He looked at Caleigh as she looked at him. "We have history and it's not all good. But we're over that; its water over the dam. Uncle Dave is happy and so is she, so what the hell. But I just wanted to give you the heads up. I told you the rest of the team was coming later, right?" Caleigh nodded. "They'll walk lightly around that for a bit," he smiled.

Caleigh smiled at Zach. "Will you?"

"Hell no," Zach laughed. "Today is a huge target rich environment in my vicious humor world and I intend to take full advantage of it," he smiled at her.

Caleigh rubbed his chest. "Thanks Zach." Zach rubbed her shoulder some more. Caleigh cranked up the song playing on the radio. It was Adele; their favorite singer at the moment.

When the song finished, Caleigh looked at Zach, turning the radio back down. "What's the history between you and Section Chief Strauss?" Zach looked at her, shaking his head. He told her chapter and verse of what Erin Strauss had tried to do to derail his dad's FBI career and her inquisition after his mother had died. "And you get along with her now," Caleigh asked, almost incredulously, her temper flaring a bit.

Zach softly smiled and shrugged. "She loves Uncle Dave and Uncle Dave loves her. It's all good in my book. And she's backing the team one hundred percent. That counts in huge as well. Dad's job is easier."

Caleigh thought for second. "How does that play with the Bureau higher ups? After all, Dave is sleeping with the boss."

Zach smiled. "I don't want to know the shit storm they'd face if they knew. All I know is Erin is a recovering alcoholic, damn proud of what she's accomplished, which she should be," he smiled at Caleigh, "and her and Uncle Dave are very comfortable together. Uncle Dave is happy. That's the bottom line for me."

It was Caleigh's turn to rub his shoulder. "He was really there for all of you when your mom died?"

Zach nodded his head. "Jack was too young to make sense of it. But without Uncle Dave, dad would have probably lost it, questioning why he was too late. And for me, why mom didn't listen to me when I knew it was a trap," he softly said.

Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "So I should just give the big pussy cat a huge hug and thank him," she smiled at Zach.

"Boom," he smiled, as he pulled into Dave's driveway. He shut the truck off, pulled his keys out of the steering column and set them on the transmission console. He looked at Caleigh. "You OK?"

Caleigh smiled. "I am now."

Zach smile at her as he opened the door. They walked through the back door into Dave's kitchen. She walked in first, with Jack immediately noticed her. He climbed down from his coloring at the lunch counter to power into her legs.

"Hi Caleigh," he hugely smiled. Caleigh kissed his head and tickled him. Jack giggled with delight. "Glad you're here Caleigh," he smiled once she stopped with the tickles. Zach smiled broadly.

"Me too," she smiled at him, kissing his head. She moved to Beth. "Hi Beth; great to see you again," she smiled, pulling her into a hug.

Beth returned the hug. Dave looked at Erin with a smile, while making his first profile. _Aaron was right; da kid ain't blind._ Erin looked at him with a smile.

Caleigh and Beth let go and Caleigh looked at Aaron. He smiled and pulled her into a soft hug. "Hi Caleigh, it's really good to see you again," he smiled. Caleigh returned the hug, rubbing Aaron's back.

"I'm just really glad you and your team our safely home," she smiled, tightening the hug around him; Aaron recipicated.

"Thanks Caleigh," he smiled. "Me too" he said, keeping his right arm around her waist. Caleigh with her left arm still around Aaron smiled at him.

Zach smiled with his long arm draped over Beth's shoulder. "Caleigh Graystone," he smiled. "This is David Rossi; better known around this family simply as Uncle Dave." Aaron rubbed her back.

Dave looked Aaron in the eye. "Damnit Aaron, let the lady go so I can give her a proper Italian hug." Aaron rubbed her back for a second and let her go.

Dave nestled her into a warm hug. "Hi Caleigh; pleasure to meet you; finally," he said with a huge smile.

Yet David Rossi, the experienced, senior profiler of the FBI's BAU, got something he did not expect. Caleigh pulled him into deep hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I know what you did for them."

David Rossi melted. "No thanks needed sweetheart; they're my family and I love them," he said back in her ear, kissing her temple. "Just promise you'll make one of my boys happy," he smiled releasing the hug.

Caleigh looked him in the eye. "Times two Uncle Dave," she smiled. "And that's a promise; you just keep doing the same."

Dave kissed her forehead. "Deal Caleigh," he smiled, looking at Zach. "Zach, my boy, my pride and joy," he paused. "Ya done good kid." Erin rubbed his back with a huge smile.

Zach beamed along with his dad, Beth and Jack. "Caleigh, this is Erin Strauss." Caleigh smiled at her, her left arm still around Dave.

"Pleasure to meet you Erin," she smiled offering a hand.

Erin took it with a large, warm smile. "Pleasure to finally meet you Caleigh."

Zach, his arm still around Beth smiled at her. "Give me the lay of the land."

Beth smiled. "Welcome to fruit salad patrol. You know your job." Zach smiled, nodding his head. "Caleigh," she said with a smile, "we're going to put you to work as well."

Caleigh smiled. "I'm in Beth." Five minutes later, Caleigh was washing fruit with Jack. Aaron, Beth, Dave and Erin were cutting fruit into a large bowl. Zach was starting his engineering marvel again with the watermelon boat with Caleigh keeping an eye on what he was doing.

When he finished balling all the melon from the rind, Caleigh walked over and grabbed the ice cream bucket he had put the fruit in. "Beth, do you want all this in there?"

She shook her head. "We'll put part of it in the salad, the rest we'll just put in a bowl. Jack, Henry and Reid will eat most of it," she smiled.

Erin opened a cupboard and handed Caleigh a bowl after she put half the bucket into the salad. She dumped the rest into the bowl, as Erin reached in a drawer for the plastic wrap.

Zach winked at Caleigh as she returned to watch him build the arches that would support the oval melon so it wouldn't roll. "Seems someone knows her way around Uncle Dave's kitchen," he smiled. Caleigh fought to suppress a laugh.

"That's your best shot Zach," Dave challenged.

Zach turned and faced them all. Jack was at the lunch counter, back to coloring a picture. "Jack, plug your ears," he smiled at him, nodding.

Jack put the marker down and put a finger in each ear. Zach got his evil grin on. "Clothes or no clothes?" Dave glared at him and Erin blushed at bit. Zach pointed at her and then at Dave. "How's that for targeting shooting Uncle Dave," Zach smugly asked. Aaron, Beth and Caleigh roared.

"Damn kid," Dave grumbled. Zach and Caleigh shared a high five. Dave just shook his head as Erin laughed as well, putting the watermelon bowl in the fridge.

Jack pulled his fingers out and looked at his brother. "Did you get him Zach," he asked with his huge smile.

"Yup Jack, he did," Aaron said laughing more.

"You rock Zach," Jack smiled.

Zach pointed at him with a smile. "You roll bro."

Dave walked out of the kitchen, going to the patio muttering something about "got the goddamn squirt involved now". They all laughed harder.

Caleigh looked at Zach and kissed his cheek, reaching on her toes to do so. Zach had six inches on her. "Thanks for talking me down; I love it here," she smiled.

Zach kissed her and then gave her his huge smile. "I'm glad."

Aaron and Beth smiled at each other. Erin winked at Jack, getting his megawatt smile.

Twenty minutes later, the Hotchner boys and the ladies that they loved were enjoying the pool. Dave and Erin sat in the shade enjoying their family time. It was obvious to them that Jack had full buy-in on Caleigh. They both smiled at each other.

Two hours later the team started to appear. Since they were all in three day weekend and party mode, they didn't intimidate Caleigh and she smiled at meeting them.

Dave went into the garage to get a beer for Hotch and himself when the Empiress of Information blew in. She looked at Dave. "Is she here?" Dave looked at her. "Caleigh? I trust my oldest golden boy; he's good. But I will not have my boy burned by some vixen."

Dave smiled. "Yes Penelope, she's here; and she's beautiful. Inside and out," he smiled. "Zach did it right."

Kevin looked at him with a smile and a sad shake of his head, trying to help him cool down the racing engine of the team's Lamborghini. "I take it she's already got the Uncle Dave seal of approval?"

Dave nodded. "Yes Kevin, she does. Zach has got himself a winner," he smiled.

"Rossi you're sure? I've fought the temptation to check her out with my mega systems 'cause I love Zach. But one word from you and I will ferret her out."

Dave shook his head with a smile, taking Penelope's hand and leading her into the pool area. Zach and Caleigh were happily playing with Jack and Henry, watching them jump off the diving board. As Garcia looked, Caleigh was helping Henry get up the ladder out of the pool to do his next jump, as Zach was waiting on Jack on the end of the board.

"OMG, she is beautiful," Garcia enthused.

"Yup kitten, she is," Dave smiled.

They all had a wonderful afternoon together. Zach swam up to Caleigh and said something to her. The team, with their skills, carefully hid watching their every move. Caleigh rubbed his back and returned to playing with Jack and Henry. Zach climbed out of the pool, toweled off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He pulled the cover off Dave's Cadillac Weber and took it to the garage. Derek, who along with Emily were enjoying the time with boys as well, Emily chatting with Caleigh, got out and followed him into Dave's garage, drying off himself.

Zach put the folded grill cover on the work bench and noticed Morgan walking in. "What's up Derek?"

"Hey kid," he smiled. "Ya done good; Caleigh is amazing," he smiled.

"Thanks Derek," Zach smiled.

Derek looked at him and didn't see the blush in his cheeks that he expected. "Any time you wanna talk, maybe some pointers….." Derek smiled.

Zach shook his head with a smile. "I was in high school and now in college. I know the wallet ring," he smiled.

"The wallet ring?"

"Yeah Derek; the perfect circle ring most guys my age have in their wallet with the leather showing it," he said, showing Derek the size.

Derek shook his head with a smile. "As in a condom package; when I was your age my wallet had one my man."

"Mine doesn't Derek." Morgan looked at him. "Derek, Caleigh came this close," he said showing him his thumb and index finger a millimeter apart, "from getting date raped. You remember Pete?" Derek nodded. "He stopped it." Zach shook his head. "I want this lady in my life. I don't have the wallet ring. I won't even think about that right now with her."

Derek shook his head. "Damn Zach, I didn't know or I would have never given you…"

Zach smiled, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder, cutting him off. "I know you didn't; we're good," he smiled.

"You got it bad my man," Derek teased and then looked Zach seriously in the eye. "And Zach," he smiled, rubbing his chest, "you got it right. Trust it my man."

Zach smiled at him. "Thanks D; I do." Derek rubbed his shoulder, giving him the Derek Morgan 'I'm proud of you' smile. Zach grabbed the charcoal bag that Dave had in the garage and handed it to him, with a smile. "Think you can handle that?" Zach grinned.

"I got it my man."

Zach grabbed the lighter fluid and Dave's box of wooden match sticks.

After Derek helped Zach get the charcoals going, Garcia pulled him aside. "Our boy good?"

Derek kissed her forehead. "More than good mama," he smiled.

"So what's the 4-1-1?"

Derek smiled at her. "Tomorrow mama; in the office."

"Derek Morgan," she whispered.

Derek shook her shoulder with a serious look. "Tomorrow Garcia; in the office."

Emily, JJ and Will had taken over supervising the boys. Zach had jumped back into the pool and Caleigh swam up to him. "You OK?" he said, wrapping a loving arm around her, rubbing her back.

Caleigh looked at him. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Zach smiled, pulling her to his chest. "Because you're getting profiled right now some of the best minds in the FBI."

Caleigh looked at him, snuggled against his chest as they were in the middle level of Dave's pool along the opposite side from the "crowd". "Have I passed the acid test," she smiled.

Zach kissed her cheek. "Yup, and then some," he smiled. He nodded. "Derek just got the magical mistress of info on board. You're all good."

"You mean Penelope? She was a little standoffish with me."

Zach laughed. "That's mama as Derek calls her," he said, pulling her tight to his chest. "She's the team's lioness; no one hurts her brood."

Caleigh laughed, rubbing his chin. "Zach, a lioness is part of a pride."

Zach rolled his eyes, giving her a kiss. "I know that. You don't want to know how many times I've watched _The Lion King_. But when it comes to this family, her brood," Zach said looking around the pool area, "she is _the_ lioness."

Caleigh smiled and kissed him. "Hakuna Matata."

The team noticed everything happening, with smiles.

Jack swam past JJ and Will. "Caleigh is the bomb, isn't she?"

Will smiled, giving JJ a kiss. "She sure is Jack," he drawled.

Jack hit the top step of the ladder out of the pool and looked at someone. "Any time soon Uncle Dave."

Dave looked at Erin and whispered, "Like I said; he's been hanging with his big brother too damn long." Erin laughed as Dave got up.

"Race you back in Jack," Dave smiled, pulling his shirt off. They dove into the pool together.

The team rested on Labor Day, just like they should, having a wonderful time together. And not laboring with unsubs.

###


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Aaron helped Beth pack up to get her on the way to the airport Tuesday morning. Before they left, they both shared warm hugs with the boys that would be starting their first day of school. Zach got Jack safely on the school bus, and then showered and shaved.

Erin Strauss walked to her vehicle and Dave opened the door for her. They shared a kiss and a warm hug. Erin rubbed his cheek. "Thank you for an amazing weekend. I loved seeing the team together," she smiled. Dave kissed her cheek and sent her on her way.

Aaron deeply kissed Beth as he dropped her off at Reagan International. "I'm already missing you," he smiled.

Beth kissed his cheek. "Me too."

Morgan walked into Garcia's lair and told her Caleigh's story that Zach had shared with him. "OMG, my chocolate thunder; I was so mean to her at first. But I didn't know; I couldn't do that to Zach…"

Derek kissed her cheek. "Mama," he smiled. "It's all good." Garcia looked at him. Morgan gave her a hug. When he left, he went into the bullpen and told the rest.

"Good for her," Alex proudly smiled.

"That took guts," Emily seconded.

"The statistics are overwhelming of women that don't report that," Reid started. JJ looked at him and shook her head.

She smiled. "I think the bottom line is our oldest golden boy has got a wonderful and beautiful lady," she said pointing at Morgan who answered with his megawatt smile and a point back, "in his life; and she has just the man to make her happy." Reid nodded his acceptance with his signature smile. Emily pointed at JJ.

Alex smiled. "Amen to that." Morgan, sitting on the corner of her desk, smiled and they exchanged a fist bump.

The day went on. Zach was powering into the chef salad he had built for himself in the Student Union cafeteria, immersed in an engineering text book and his laptop. Caleigh walked up and kissed his cheek. He smiled as she sat down across from him. "Caleigh, I've been thinking. I need your mom and dad's cell phone numbers; Mike and Caleb's as well."

She smiled. "I was thinking the same thing last night in bed; your dad's, Beth's and Uncle Dave's." They pulled out their cells and exchanged the numbers. As they did, Zach's pinged with an email message. He looked at it and beamed his huge smile at Caleigh and showed her the message.

_Zach; when do I get to hear about this girl of yours?_ Caleigh smiled, got up from her chair and sat down in Zach's lap. He took a picture of the two of them with his cell phone and sent it along with a note.

_How 'bout now Harry. :D Luvs ya. Z_ Caleigh smiled and returned to her chair. Three minutes later his cell pinged again.

_Uncle Dave was right. You're not blind. Hi Caleigh! Can't wait to meet you._ Zach smiled and showed Caleigh the message. "You better give me Harry's email as well," Caleigh smiled.

Rachel Graystone, the first home that Tuesday afternoon from work, pulled the mail from the box. She looked through it and noticed a small, handwritten envelope. The postmark was from Jackson, Mississippi. Yet, seeing the return address, she smiled, opening the envelope and pulled out a card. The front, in golden letters on tan stationary said _Thank You_. She opened it.

_Rachel and Tom,_

_I have no words to express to you my thanks for having my sons for dinner. Zach needed the break from the cooking and both the boys told me how wonderful your stroganoff tasted._

_Summer is a tough time on my sons with my work that I know Zach has explained to you. The boys are on top of each other all the time. And with their age difference, any chance they get to get some space, especially for Zach, is deeply welcomed. Your amazing daughter is helping with that. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate her in Zach's life. You have a wonderful daughter and the two of should be deeply proud of her._

_I know Caleigh's issues; as a member of law enforcement, I am so proud of her courage and for the two of you backing her. I think that's part of my oldest son's attraction. He feels the same. Please know that his mother and I raised our son to be a gentleman._

_Anyway, thank you so much again for being there for my sons. I deeply appreciate it._

_Aaron_

Rachel smiled deeply.

###

**A/N: Sorry folks; I have to end it somewhere. Y'all know Caleigh will be back. I've pretty much established her in some Hotchner boys' lives. Thanks JadenSmith for the idea!**

**My usual end of story shout outs: to the gang at CM Rev, all my Twitter pals, Euros and folks here in the States (Hi Pamstel, Bri and Squirrel!) and the Okie teacher toiling away. And my 'Sconnie chick, aka my Bucky Sister, who I know is busy but will fly in here soon.**

**Luvs and hugs Tigs. Thanks again.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
